


Parallel Universe—平/行/空/間

by Herusa



Series: 萬華鏡  Kaleidoscope [1]
Category: Hell or High Water (2016), Margin Call (2011), Star Trek RPF, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Music, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, F/M, M/M, 包養梗, 性轉梗
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:09:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8763580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herusa/pseuds/Herusa
Summary: 試著寫一堆治癒系的短萌甜文，我想知道自己到底有沒有成功：）





	1. 咖啡廳AU：熱氣升騰的愛

**Author's Note:**

> 十篇文，全都是AU。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CP：咖啡師！Zach /大學生！Chris

他只要沒課，就會坐在學校附近的咖啡館一個不起眼的角落整天，為的是要多看那人幾眼，那個喜歡安靜地調配各種咖啡的他，幾乎每天都穿著襯衣上班，捲起衣袖的雙手熟練地調出一杯咖啡，每一杯在味道上都有微微的分別，小店就是因此而在大學生的圈子裡聞名。

 

看起來兇悍的外貌加上冷酷的表情讓人覺得那個咖啡師難以接近，因此他也只好坐在一角，裝著不經意的偷看店裡唯一一個咖啡師。

 

「你的拿鐵。」

 

碟子與檯面碰撞的聲音引起了正在專心寫作業的男生的注意。他抬眼，與咖啡師對視了一會，意識到這樣盯著別人看很沒禮貌，才把注意力轉移到功課上。

 

「謝謝。」

 

咖啡師看著男生似是心裡有鬼的反應，聳了聳肩，又回到岡位上。

 

「還好他沒發現我的臉紅了......」男生撫著自己雙頰暗暗細想，卻不知道自己已經成功得到咖啡師的注意，並將這全部看在眼內。

 

將近日落的時候，店裡的客人不多，咖啡師見有空就走到男生身旁坐下，那時Chris的腦袋開始過載短路，到咖啡師開口時，他整個人已經當機了。

 

「你為什麼經常過來？來寫功課嗎？」咖啡師向男生遞上一杯咖啡，示意這是請他喝的。

 

「是啊，忙死了…...（其實是來偷看你的）」

 

男生嘗了一口咖啡，熱氣使他的鏡片起了一層薄霧。

 

「你叫什麼名字？在UCB唸書嗎？」

 

「Chris。啊，是的，是英文系的大二學生。」

 

「噢！離這裡才兩個街口很近啊！你叫我Zach就可以了，坐多久都沒關係。」說罷他指了指自己胸前的名牌。

 

「Zach...」男生若有所思想了想這個名字。

 

「這名字是我爺爺替我改的，對了我看你快放暑假了是嗎？想不想來這裡工讀？幫我畫菜單和點餐，我可以順便教你沖咖啡。」

 

「聽起來不錯！」

 

這樣當然好，畢竟對方都是Chris暗戀了兩年的對象，從大一到現在。

 

「來，這是我的電話，能上班時就打給我。」Zach遞上一張名片，男生接過後認真的看了看，這時才知道Zach的全名是Zachary Quinto。

 

「謝謝！我也差不多要回宿舍了，明天再見吧！」

 

「好，明天見。」

 

自那天後，Chris就一直很期待暑假的到來，一想到可以跟Zach相處兩個月，嘴角就會很自然的上揚。室友都覺得奇怪，為什麼書呆子經常會突然傻笑，看來是那個處男有著落了。繳了期末作業又收到成績後，他終於可以開始在咖啡館打工。

 

咖啡館的營業時間是朝八晚五，所以他們七點就要回到店裡準備。第一天的早上，Chris很準時的站在店外等Zach開門，睡眼惺忪的他一看到自己老闆，就立刻抖擻精神，睜開雙眼裝作很精神的樣子。Zach看見Chris的表情想笑但還是止住了，他用熟練的手法解開鎖住鐵閘的鐵鎖，然後按下按鈕讓鐵閘自動捲起。兩人彎著身進入店裡，Zach隨即進入店裡的雜物房，他拉開抽屜，從裡面拿出一件未拆封的白襯衫給Chris。

 

「上班時要穿這件，圍裙我等一下再給你，現在你先快點換衣服，我們很趕。」

 

語畢他背向Chris，把自己的衣服脫下，原來他的背後紋了一個圖案，和紋身的主人一樣，那個複雜線條交錯的圖案是藝術品。聽到自己身後的人沒了動靜，他立即吼了句：「快點換！我們真的沒時間了！！」

 

然而他知道男生是在看他背後的紋身，而且看得出了神。

 

Chris聞言拆下包裝袋，放下背包，把身上的T恤脫下摺好放在袋子裡。換好衣服後，Zach給了他一盒全新的粉筆，說：「你去畫門口旁邊那塊黑板，今天有白醬海鮮意麵、煙燻鮭魚沙拉還有黑森林蛋糕，記得在上面寫12:00後供應，還有在下面要寫送咖啡或茶。」

 

「好的，我現在去畫。」

 

原來他之前把這份工作想得太過簡單，事實上還未開始營業他們就已經有一大堆的工作要做，開店前的準備工作把第一天新入職的Chris壓得喘不過氣來。

 

開店後一小時，Zach看了看牆上的鐘，想了一下，叫道：「Chris，過來一下。」

 

「是的！」他放下手裡清潔桌面的工作，走到Zach面前。

 

「我現在教你沖咖啡。」

 

兩個月的時間說長不長，說短也不短。

 

來到Chris回去學校上課的前兩個星期。

 

他因為要畫牆上的菜單而站著背對Zach，Zach點算好收銀機裡的錢後，就走到門口，把「營業中」的牌子翻成「休息中」。接著，他一如往常關上店裡大部份的燈，回到Chris身旁看了看他的進度，然後，在他臉頰上吻了一下。

 

「咦？」被吻的那個來不及反應，呆滯的看著始作俑者。

 

「當我男朋友。」

 

「咦？」

 

「當　我　男　朋　友。」

 

「不要！你不是已經有女朋友了嗎？」

 

「那個是我的嫂子，我哥的妻子…」Zach敲了Chris的頭一下，帶著親暱的語氣說：「平日不是挺聰明的嗎，幫客人下單時還過目不忘？還聽說你在系裡排第一？」

 

「嗯…好吧。(⺣◡⺣)♡」

 

「這才像樣一點，我的乖學弟。」

 

Zach緊緊抱住Chris，雨點般的吻落在他的額角，他的鼻樑，他的唇。

 

交往了一段時間後，每次想起Chris的老姊指著自己大吼「你這混蛋拐了我弟吃了我弟！！」時還是會不自覺掛起笑容，不知不覺Chris也快畢業了，在學業上非常拿手的他卻是一個拉花白痴，明明已經每天都跟Zach學沖咖啡，但是怎麼都不能掌握到奶泡恰好的量。曾經在網上看過教學看過影片，也被Zach手把手教過，就是不會拉花。

 

Chris戴上眼鏡，在流理台旁湊近裝著奶泡的杯子，小心翼翼的倒出杯子裡白色的牛奶，在那杯咖啡上移動杯子試著畫簡單的圖案。他以為自己在造夢，杯子裡的咖啡與奶泡成功完美的融合了！Chris興奮的把咖啡放在碟子上，端到Zach面前。

 

熱氣有如細絲般升騰並散發著香氣的液體刺激著Zach的鼻腔，長期與咖啡豆為伴又如何，Chris親手泡出來的咖啡就是世界上最特別的，因為他成功拉出了Zach第一次請他喝的那杯咖啡的花，一個在褐色的咖啡上白色的心形。

 

可喜可賀，可喜可賀。


	2. 奇幻風AU：失而復得的愛

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 比大魔王更加恐怖的腹黑勇者！Alpha Spock/舉世無雙的傲嬌淫蕩貓型大魔王！Omega Jim
> 
> ～22/12/2016 更新番外

  
「我覺得現在最合適的做法是下來乖乖跟我回家。」那名留著長髮齊瀏海尖耳朵的勇者連盔甲都沒穿，只是拿著精靈族特有發出暗紅光的長刀指向坐在王座上的魔王。魔王看了看下方的人一眼後，又再合上眼。

  
「不要。」魔王手一揮，一道黑氣直落到精靈的頭上，他下意識用刀向上揮以擋著魔王的攻擊。精靈勇者向後跳開數步，瞬即唸了一句咒語，長刀用力向下一插，地上立刻生出幾道裂縫，樹藤自縫中長出，並以魔王為目標，打算以此制衡魔王的行動。

  
魔王站起，伸手，握拳，他身邊的黑氣彷如利刃，把樹藤全部切斷。

  
精靈咬牙，用刀尖在手上劃出傷口，冒著血珠的指頭在刀身上一劃，召喚出他的使魔。

  
他的使魔是一隻有兩根尾巴的金毛犬，魔王一看到有狗，臉色都變了。精靈見狀指著魔王大喊：「你跟我回家！」

  
原來魔王對狗精神上過敏，彼時，他已經開始流眼淚打噴嚏。精靈見有破綻，立刻衝上前，用長刀架在他的脖子上，在他耳邊輕輕道了句：「玩夠了嗎Jim？」

  
魔王用雙手的手背揉了揉眼睛，睜到最大眼巴巴地望著精靈，精靈受不了那眼神就把魔王綁起來，放在地上拖著走出了殿堂。

  
自己被放在馬上，馬開始起行了自己還是動彈不得，就知道發生了什麼事。

  
「Spock！操你的...放開我！！」Jim掙扎了一下，「說好的只綁一下呢？！」

  
Spock回過頭，臉上不合邏輯地掛上詭異的冷笑，說：「規則是我定的，聽從我的指令是合乎邏輯的。」

  
他再掙扎數下，發現根本沒可能，就放棄了。

  
騎了一晚的馬回到精靈的村莊，村裡的人看見Spock扛著Jim走來走去的畫面已經見慣不怪，他打開門把魔王扔在床上，重重的關上門，走到被綁住的魔王面前。

  
「放開我！！你信不信我會把你家拆掉！放火燒這條村子！！！！」

  
「請你安靜，用人類的說法是：閉嘴。」精靈面無表情，湊上前在魔王的貓耳上舔了一下，長髮碰到魔王的臉，他的身子抖了抖，臉都紅了。「Jim你又面紅了。」精靈挑起魔王的下巴，細細觀察顫抖著的他的表情。跟一隻落水的小貓一模一樣實在是太惹人愛了，讓Spock忍不住想把Jim完完全全吃掉。

  
「我...才沒有臉紅。」Jim別過頭，眼尾偷偷瞄著Spock的表情。

  
精靈吻在魔王聒噪的唇上釋放濃烈的信息素，雙手不安分的在魔王背上游走，聞到那種百合花的味道使他本能地腿軟想跪下。Spock看著魔王雙眼的眼神柔得像水一樣，感覺到臉上有如被火燒一樣的魔王別過頭。

  
「雖然以『可愛』來形容一個人是不合邏輯的，但Jim你......是我見過最可愛的人。」然後勇者就給魔王繫了個紅色的頸圈，上面還有他自己的名字。「我不是狗。喵。」魔王咬牙切齒的說，頭上平貼在髮間的耳朵卻出賣了他，他張著嘴作勢要咬Spock，露出比人類或者精靈更加尖銳的犬齒。

  
「但你是貓。不過之前我說了你再逃跑就要繫頸圈，適當的懲罰是符合邏輯的。」

  
**～**

  
魔王安安分分在精靈的家待了半個月，在某個下雨的午後趁著Spock不在家就逃回自己的城堡裡。本來以為幾天後Spock就會來找自己，結果發現一轉眼過了半個月，還是沒有人來找他。Jim天天都在瞭望台上注視著森林裡唯一能通到這裡的出口，即使是下雨天身子都已經濕透了，還要繼續看。

  
再一次的，半個月又過了，Jim坐在冰冷的地上抱著自己膝蓋把頭埋進去，耳朵尾巴都無力地垂下或是隨便置在地上。鞋跟輕力敲擊地面，Spock走到Jim面前，他抬起頭，眼眶泛紅淚水在裡面打轉。

  
「既然你那麼討厭我，讓你回來後我就不用來接你回家了，你不是一直都很想離開我嗎？」

  
Jim瞬移到Spock身前用力緊抱他。

  
「不、不是的！Spock我太愛你了，到處亂跑是因為我喜歡你擔心我，來找我的樣子，這樣使我有存在感安全感......畢竟除了你以外，也沒有誰會這樣重視我喵，Jimmy只可以跟Pointy在一起，喵。你會...接受我的吧？喵？」Jim在他懷裡哭著鼻子說，淚水鼻涕一起蹭到Spock的衣服上。

  
「我認為接受伴侶的所有行為是符合邏輯的。」Spock負手，嘴角卻埋藏著深情的笑意，他牽著Jim走出在寒風裡孤獨豎立的城堡跨到馬上。

  
過了幾個月，Jim一直都很乖沒有亂跑，天天跟在Spock身後到處走。當遍地的雪開始消融時，代表春天也即將降臨，最近Jim總是不由自主的磨蹭Spock，喉裡發出比平常不一樣的叫聲。

  
「Jim，你要發情了。」

  
發情了......發情了...

  
Jim拉下耳朵推了推Spock的手，橘白隱約相間的尾巴高高翹起，畢竟他長那麼大從未遇過發情期，現在能依靠的就只有Spock了。「Spocky...你要幫我。」Jim雙眼閃著淚光，壓下聲音說，體內酥麻的感覺越來越明顯，連褲子都從中心開始逐漸染濕。薰衣草般的淡香逐漸變濃，不斷挑撥著Spock引以為傲的邏輯，理智最上的弦。他橫抱起Jim跑上二樓到房間裡把開始發情的小貓安置到床上，自己在廚房裡拿出一桶可以喝的水跑到房裡放在一旁。

  
沒料到Jim居然自己脫下褲子隨手丟到地上，張開發軟的雙腿彎下腰用好奇的眼神研究濕了一塊的床單，這個畫面看起來又火辣又羞恥。Spock立刻用手調整Jim的姿勢，讓他趴在自己的大腿上，好好享受來自伴侶的貼心服務。

  
Spock用食指在粉紅色的可口後穴上畫了幾圈，黏稠透明的液體被他的動作帶出，Jim用幾乎不可聞的聲音哼了幾聲，顫抖著抓緊Spock的另一隻手。後穴的肌肉收緊又放鬆，引誘著Alpha的進入，身為精靈族的族人，行為舉止舉手投足總是充滿優雅和知性的Spock沒有急於要享用自己的Omega小貓，而是先在緊緻的腸道裡探索一下。心理感應型的物種手指會非常敏感，Spock把食指埋在Jim溫暖又濕潤的體內，除著對方逐漸加快的心跳，腸肉彷似是會跟著主人心臟的搏動般跳動，緊咬著入侵者的手指不放同時又在不停地分泌Omega專屬的潤滑液。

  
Spock看著那根正在無意識小幅地左右晃動的尾巴，心血來潮又壞心眼地抓住Jim最愛惜，每天都細心打理的尾巴抵在向外吐著清液的嫩穴上，若有若無的在上面來回輕掃，有如天鵝羽毛般幼細的貓毛沾上晶瑩的液體而結成一塊。「S..Spock...y，不、不要玩我尾巴......很辛苦..」Jim斷斷續續求饒似的說，水汪汪的藍色大眼睛無辜地睜著，內心卻是抗議自己都已經發情了怎麼Spock還不給兩人來個痛快。體內深處吞噬他的千隻螞蟻好像更放肆了，Jim尖叫一聲，Spock眼睜睜又覺得不可思議地看著一滴一滴的愛液自伴侶挺翹的臀部稍稍綻放的穴口流出。Spock用雙指接過那些愛液，把液體塞回去腸道裡順便用手指堵住濕軟的嫩穴。

  
這隻小貓真不是一般的小貓。

  
Spock瞇眼想著要怎麼把小貓魔王拆骨吃入腹時，三根手指就在Jim的濕穴裡與一直想纏著手指的腸肉抗衡，摳、挖、撩、插，使Jim面紅耳赤到極致的水聲伴隨故意忍耐的呻吟迴盪在整間房間裡。

  
「拜...拜託你了，我....我真的想要，我已經準備好了.....」

  
既然他的Omega都開口說想要了，Spock只好成就Jim的願望，把修長的手指抽出，換上蔥綠色，整個頭部都被Spock自己塗抹上前液，Jim看著那根閃著水光又粗大得有點猙獰的陰莖，想到等一下過沒多久這根肉棒就要進入自己的身體，在裡面衝刺，刺進可以孕育生命的生殖腔裡時......他就覺得有種莫名的興奮由心而生。

  
什麼都比人類有三倍優勢的Spock雙手放在Jim手感極佳的臀上，把他壓在牆面，讓性器撐開濕穴慢慢進入，怕再快一點都會傷害到小貓，直到Jim把Spock完完全全的容納時。Jim的尾巴纏繞在Spock的手腕上，閉上眼準備接受——「啊！！」該死的Spock什麼都沒說就開始從下至上的瘋狂撞擊Jim的敏感點，碩大的龜頭似是想把Jim從內到外的磨碎，在陰莖根部只有做愛時才會伸出的兩根觸手在他的會陰上交替搔抓。

  
這到底是什麼爽感？Jim第一次真正感受到被馴服的快感，他願意，他真的願意在Spock的身下一輩子顫抖尖叫射精，就算要把自己銬起來他也願意，只要....只要可以一直享用那根使他性奮得雙眼上吊的肉棒。Jim快速地吸氣吐氣，永不疲憊的肉刃在自己的體內大開大合，抽出似是源源不絕的愛液又再把它們撞回去，喘不過氣來的他覺得自己快被Spock操死了。平日滿口邏輯的正人君子彷佛成了永不饜足的邪魔妖獸，只懂得吸取Jim的精氣，Jim的信息素，Jim的一切一切......舌尖在Jim敏感的後頸流連，留下一道又一道的痕跡，只要咬下去Jim就永遠都是Spock的Omega了。

  
「Spock、Spock！我...我不行了....」Jim尖叫，精液噴灑在白色又凹凸不平的牆上，淫靡地沿引力流下又再沾到Jim的柱身上。Spock由始至終都沒有說話，就這樣靜靜的操幹他未經人事卻淫蕩得很的小貓，看著自己捏出來臀肉上的紅印。

  
大概是覺得累了，Spock就溫柔的把Jim抱回去床上，互相摟住大家的脖子忘我擁吻，下身不忘擺動。Spock放開口，口舌轉移陣地到結實的小腹上，咬起一小塊肉吸吮直到留下印記。Jim努力地想要索吻，雙手在空氣中胡亂摸索，意圖想要摸到Spock的唇，對方沒有給予直接的回應，只是一手把Jim雙手的手腕一起按在他的頭上，一手小心翼翼地控制性感、野性又充滿愛意的力度扣住Jim的喉嚨，所謂窒息性愛的美好。Jim又到了另一次高潮，白濁全部射在印了標記的小腹上，Spock低頭，將殘留在肌膚上的星點一一舔走。

  
一直在緊實濕潤的甬道裡抽插頂撞的Spock頂到一個外面不同的入口裡，未完全開啟的生殖腔環口吸住Spock的雙脊性器，想要挽留可以提供精種的人，可是Spock輕輕晃動腰肢又逃出了肉環的禁錮，更多更多的溫熱愛液在生殖腔裡湧出，像泉水一樣灌溉著Jim的內壁，Spock的粗大。

  
趁自己仍未成結時Spock趕緊把Jim翻身，這樣就可以在用精液射滿Jim的生殖腔同時標記他，從裡到外，心理到生理，完整無缺地只屬於Spock一個人......

  
「快...點標記我，Spock.....」Jim仰著頭流淚，一方面被過於碩大的陰莖進入生殖腔很痛，可是同時在生殖腔裡律動時帶動的快感遠比只在外面動還要來得多。已經不能再承受更多了，已經不能了，Jim雙眼迷離地半閉，意識漸漸抽離，Spock在他的生殖腔裡成結射精，咬在他的頸後的腺體，迷幻得都像是在海底裡發生的事。

  
**～**

  
「Jim...Jimmy！」聽到愛人低沈的呼喚，他慢慢睜開眼，Spock的臉在面前放大了許多。Jim爬起身看著滿床的狼籍，自己的雙手......為什麼會變成肉球！！！

  
「喵喵！！喵喵喵？？喵喵喵喵喵喵！（媽的！為什麼？？為什麼變回貓！！）」小橘貓向著Spock叫，幸好他們間的標記沒有失效，Spock在心裡聽到Jim崩潰的怒吼。

  
「感官過載就會變回貓...嗎？」Spock認真的湊近Jim看了看，思考著Jim變成真正小貓的原因。Jim想起他昏迷前正在做的事情，很不客氣的往Spock的鼻子用力咬了口。

  
「喵喵。（哼哼）」

  
Spock摸著被貓咬的傷口，感覺自己好像開啟了全新的大門——貓奴之路。

 

**後續**

 

「Jim，」Spock輕輕在小貓的耳邊叫他的名字，Jim的耳朵抖了抖裝作沒聽到，Spock不厭其煩的又再叫：「Jimmy，吃早餐了。」

  
「喵...」Jim輕叫，翻滾到Spock手邊，用充滿倒刺的舌頭舔了他的手幾下，然後又呼嚕呼嚕的繼續睡。Spock溫柔地摸在小貓微凸的腹上，是的，他的omega懷上了，懷了一對雙胞胎。

  
「還要睡嗎？」雲被風吹走，晨光照到屋內，Spock抬手擋住灑到Jim頭上的光。Jim睜開湛藍水靈雙眼，對上逆光的Spock的雙眼，伸出舌頭。

  
「Jim，我覺得...給你繫一個新頸圈是符合邏輯的。」

  
「不要！」Jim弓起身，全身的毛髮一起豎起，像蛇威嚇敵人時張開口露出尖齒。他真的討厭頸圈這東西，懷孕期間的情緒特別敏感，他生氣起來就直接往Spock手上揮兩爪。Spock沈著臉散發濃烈的信息素讓Jim冷靜下來，畢竟情緒大起大落對孩子不好。

  
被Alpha信息素刺激的Jim緩下來，盤在床上喵嗚了一串，鏈接傳來滿滿的「總之我不要頸圈！」

  
「明白，先這樣吧。（老婆大人我錯了啊啊啊別用爪子揮我）」Jim滾了半圈，四肢朝天的說：「我要吃飯。」

  
圓滾滾又毛茸茸的貓鈴鐺在自己面前，Spock忍不住伸手去摸，被摸蛋蛋的Jim伸手想揮爪：「喵！！你在幹嘛！放手！」Spock當然沒理他，變成用三根手指逗弄Jim可愛的小鈴鐺。

  
嗚嗚...有反應了......Jim悲鳴，身子止不住的扭動反抗，Spock似是玩上癮般一手捏著他的左邊蛋蛋，另一手在中間的淺溝上用指甲搔刮。Jim真的很吵，不知道的人還以為Spock在虐貓。帶著刺的性器從Jim的皮毛下伸出，Spock捻著Jim的尖端輕搓，Jim變成貓的時候從未試過有這樣的待遇，舒服到連叫都不想叫了。

  
Spock一眨眼，Jim就變回人，淚眼汪汪的看著手還握住他的性器的始作俑者。

  
「我討厭你，Spock。」


	3. 高中生AU：情人眼裡三分傲七分嬌

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 題目均取自「傲嬌三十題」。

**【-傲慢不羈的外表-】**

在教室裡，他們初識。

  
「呃...早安啊！你是Chris嗎？你好我是那個轉學生Zachary。」

  
「嗯。我是Chris。」他旁邊的男孩用平靜的語氣說，但語言間寒冷得像是要淋熄Zach的熱情一樣，Zach無奈地聳肩，然後Chris就沒說話了，看他一副生人勿近的樣子又不好意思找個話題打擾他，Zach只好支著頭認真地看著老師的位置，恰好就沒發現來自Chris湛藍雙眼的好奇目光。

～

**【-有一顆玻璃心卻強撐著高冷的表層-】**

連續兩個學期都排在全級第一的Chris一開學就被老師欽點當他們班的班代表，百萬個不願意的Chris還是硬著頭皮接了下來，因為Zach說他會幫忙聽老師交代的作業。

  
結果過了沒多久，大概10月的時候，老師交代了一份閱讀報告給同學一個星期的時間寫，剛好兩人都同時睡著了自然就沒聽到。

  
到了要繳功課的時候，班上只有不到十人有寫，班上最頑皮的學生James站起來指著Chris說：「都怪班長沒有在群裡面提醒我們！」然後另一人就開始附和，直到半班的同學起鬨。抱怨的聲浪不斷衝擊Chris和Zach的耳膜，老師怒氣沖天，用力拍在桌上。

  
「你們都不寫作業就怪到班長頭上了？自己沒記住的事，誰有義務提醒你們？你們有吵的放學時給我留下來打掃教室。」

  
Zach再次將注意力放到Chris身上，想要拍他的肩膀安慰他卻被甩開了手。

  
「我沒事。」

  
其實他知道Chris生氣得有點想哭。

～

**【-我才沒害羞！-】**

看著窗戶發呆時突然轉過頭看到專注地抄筆記的Zach，Zach恰好同時和Chris對視到。

  
「你怎麼臉紅了？」

  
「沒...沒什麼。」

  
「你是害羞了嗎？」

  
「才沒有！說什麼屁話。」

  
說罷，Chris用外套擋住自己忍不住傻笑的臉，偷偷在筆記本上寫了點東西，之後的一堂課Zach看著黑板聽老師說話的同時隔沒多久就會看著旁邊的Chris。

～

**【-傻子才會為了你！-】**

「這是昨天的筆記。」

  
Chris裝作很隨意的把整理到深夜的筆記本丟到Zach桌上。

  
「哇喔，是學霸的筆記！這是為我寫的嗎？」

  
從來都沒有看過學霸認真抄筆記的Zach滿心歡喜的接過筆記翻開，裝作沒有看到寫滿自己名字的某一頁。

  
「傻子才為你抄筆記，這些都是我不會才抄的，看你睡過頭沒上課大發慈悲借給你看。」

  
Zach一頓，抓住筆記本的角落揚了揚，「謝啦，我星期四還給你。」

  
「嗯，隨便。」說罷Chris就趴在桌子上開始睡覺。

～

**【-你是白痴嗎！會感冒的。-】**

Chris看著突然下起雨的天空煩惱起來，突然一把傘遞到手裡，傘的主人用塑膠文件夾擋在頭上跑到雨裡。

  
「Zachary Quinto！你白痴啊！會感冒的！！給我回來！！！」

  
雨裡的那個人沒有理他只是繼續向前跑，Chris氣得咬牙切齒，用力踩在地上，萬一Zach生病了怎麼辦！

～

**【-炸毛-】**

「你昨天為什麼要這樣！會生病的你這個笨蛋......」聽到旁邊拉開椅子的聲音，Chris皺著眉頭帶點擔憂的聲線說。

  
「沒關係，你沒病就好。」Zach說完後立刻打了個噴嚏，用面紙擦乾淨鼻子後從背包裡拿出筆記本放到Chris的袋子裡。

  
他看Chris真的不理他了，就百般討好的在Chris耳邊說要請他吃什麼什麼，聽到有得吃牛排的他雙眼發光，Zach就知道用吃的一定可以釣到Chris。

～

**【-死都不承認日記里寫的都是你-】**

Zach回到座位時看到Chris桌上的筆記本，按捺不住源源不絕的好奇心趁著他不在時翻來看了眼  
。

**  
【Zach今天借我傘了，很開心！這個白痴！為什麼不等我啊，明明想跟他一起走回家的。如果生病了我才沒時間理他，爛人，總是要我擔心。下次再生病的話我就不會再給他看筆記了！】**

**  
【情人節的時候想做個巧克力送給Zach，但不會做，找天去圖書館借點料理書好了，感覺做女孩真痛苦。】**

**  
【好多女孩子來找Zach，真妒忌，他是我的，不，現在還不是。所以我一定會更加努力的。】**

**  
【想知道Zach什麼時候生日，想在他生日的時候把蛋糕扔在他臉上，又或者把他推進學校的湖裡：）】**

  
「Zachary Quinto，請問你看完了嗎？」

  
「這是......你的日記嗎？」

  
「不是。」

  
Chris搶過Zach手裡的本子塞到背包裡，臉紅得像一顆桃子。

  
「那個Zach是不是我？」

  
「才不是，想太多了。」Chris咬著筆蓋想了下，又補了一句，「你怎麼那麼自戀啊。」然後自己就在偷笑。

～

**【-沒有你變得不知所措-】**

James又來找自己麻煩了。

  
Chris在小休時拿出一本小說放在桌上慢慢看，沒想到James居然走過來拿起他的書直接扔到窗外。

  
這個混蛋一定是看準Zach請了病假（他最後還是感冒了）才來找Chris麻煩的，因為平日Zach一定會瞪著James，他比James高一點面相又兇一點，曾經真的有人誤會Zach是混黑手黨的，所以James很怕Zach。

  
Chris掏出自己的日記本，寫上一行字： **【Zach他真的病了沒來上課，他什麼時候回來啊，】** 他沒有接著寫自己想他。

  
收好日記本後他跑出去後花園，把小說撿回來，還好外面沒有下雨，不然他儲兩個星期的零用錢買回來的小說就要報廢了。

～

**【-我和你一點關係都沒有！-】**

午飯時間，教室裡只有Zach跟Chris兩個人，其他人都去食堂吃飯了。他裝作很隨意地說：「Chris，我明天生日。」

  
「那又怎樣？幹我屁事？」

  
「你不是想說把我推進湖裡嗎？」Zach微笑，饒有興致的看著臉頰發紅的Chris。「想一下而已，你那麼胖我可抬不起你。」

  
「真無趣，還以為你會至少丟個蛋糕之類的。」Zach嘀咕著，見Chris沒理他就埋頭在雙手間想要睡個午覺。

  
「別傻了，我又跟你沒關係。」Chris把頭墊在手臂上，扭頭看著牆壁上緩慢行走的螞蟻。

～

**【-自己表白簡直比登天還難-】**

又到了男男女女互相表白的季節。

  
Chris熬夜做了好吃的巧克力，在2月14號的早上趁Zach補眠時丟到他的頭上，然後又裝什麼事都沒發生過看著窗外的風雪發呆，心裡卻是想著萬一Zach看完卡片撕破丟掉怎麼辦。

  
「巧克力你自己做的？」

  
「不是，其他人送我的。（啊，好緊張好緊張，Zach在看卡片了）」

  
上課鐘聲徐徐響起，吵鬧的同學自動自覺回到坐位上安靜下來等老師回教室，Chris看著揮筆疾書的Zach看得手心都濕了。寫完後Zach把紙搓成一團扔到Chris頭上，獲得了一個白眼。

 

**【你的告白方式破爛得無以復加，不過沒關係我喜歡，我要跟你一起了：）】**

  
「不覺得我撿你個破爛回家是濟世救人嗎，Zach？我愛你沒辦法呀，我就是喜歡你這個破爛。」

  
放學之後他們走了另外一條路，斜陽下影子被拉長，兩人越走越近，越走越近，Zach想摟著Chris的腰卻被推開了。

  
「你真的好煩啊，Zach。 」Chris推開Zach後又抱住對方的手臂，找些又溫暖又軟軟的東西抱的確是不錯的選擇。

  
「我只是想試試你的小蠻腰是什麼手感，還有你的小虎牙，你的嘴唇......」

  
「夠了！！」Chris打斷Zach調情的話，他們才一起第一天啊！他們意大利人都這樣嗎！好吧Zach是半個意大利人。

～

**【-其實我...一直...不討厭你。你笑屁啊白痴！？-】**

過了很多年後，他們大學都畢業了。

  
Chris把手伸到Zach面前，不說話，Zach裝作不了解他的意思，問：「你把你的手給我幹嘛？」

  
「白痴，牽我。你跟我一起了那麼多年不知道我不會主動牽你的手，你好笨！討厭死你了。」

  
溫暖的手掌包裹Chris冰冷的手，每次牽手時嘴裡說著很討厭Zach其實心裡樂得開花。

  
「聰明的Christopher要有一個笨蛋男朋友Zachary才合理不是嗎，就像兩塊拼圖你是凹我是凸一樣。」

  
「吵死了你這個變態！」Chris在Zach的手背上狠狠咬了一口，留下齒痕和紅印。

  
「Chris，其實你左一句變態廢渣右一句白痴笨蛋，是不是真的很討厭我？」

  
「我沒有！我只是不會...」

  
「表達愛意？」

  
「這些年來我都不討厭你，而是非常非常超級超級的愛你。」

  
Chris停下腳步，認真地說了心裡想說的話，話雖如此其實Zach的出發點只是想逗逗他，一起那麼多年了怎麼可能不知道戀人其實是個極易滿足的人？

  
「我都知道。」

  
「嗯，我要親親(*´∀`*)）」

  
「哈哈哈哈！」Zach看見Chris嘟嘴索吻的表情忍不住笑了，Chris生氣的打了對方的手臂一下，「笑屁啊！」

  
「笑一下也不行嗎！」

 


	4. 蒼鋼AU：空與海的奇蹟

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ！本文為【蒼藍鋼鐵戰艦】的AU！
> 
> CP：CVN Enterprise！Spock/James Kirk  
> 分級：M  
> 聲明：架空歷史科幻文  
> 我不擁有他們，我擦，連企業號都不是我的

**01**

**名詞解說—①**

**【CVN Enterprise】**

**超弩級高速核子動力航母，所有艦載機由Spock操控，可以進行魚雷戰擊沈敵方航母或破甲，搶奪制空權。**

**【超弩級】**

**本身指在無畏級後建成的超大型戰艦，用在這裡單純指本文CVN Enterprise的艦級，而這裡的CVN Enterprise原形借用現實的CVN-65，企業級企業號（核子動力航母）。這裡的超弩級和企業級是同一個意思來的，只是單純地標出他們的艦級，可以說是艦的姓氏。都說了是架空歷史科幻文自然就不會跟現實一樣：）**

 

**【Admiralty Code】**

**心智模型的原型，海霧艦隊的最高指揮，就是下達把人類趕出海洋的命令的物件？人？目前下落不明。**

**【海霧艦隊】**

**伴隨濃霧而來，目的是將人類趕出海洋的艦隊。**

**【心智模型】**

**船艦的意識具現化，通常以女性為主，不知道為什麼CVN Enterprise的心智模型是男性。**

**【節】**

**1** **節=1.852公里**

**【納米物質】**

**基本上海霧的船身、武器、核心到心智模型都由納米物質構成，但需要海霧的核心控制才能維持型態，不然就會變成普通的「銀沙」**

**【克萊因力場】**

**將物理攻擊分散成能量的形式吸收並暫時存於力場裡去達到防禦的效果，但飽和時力場會剝離。而吸收的能量可以回收利用或是直接排出。**

**【獵火雞】**

**用粗暴直接的說法來說是打飛機，意思即是打戰機。**

**～三藩市母港國立海洋技術學院～**

 

 

混沌之中，有把低沈磁性的聲音跟他說。

 

 

「CVN Enterprise...Admiralty Code...尋找名為 **James T Kirk** 的學生，然後請他成為你的艦長。」

 

 

當他回過神來時，他在一間臨海的學校裡走著，在他身邊走過的人都看著他低語。黑髮齊瀏海，再加上一對引人注目的尖耳朵...Spock在男廁裡看著鏡子打量自己。所以他用身上自己穿的連帽上衣蓋到頭上，至少有蓋住耳朵。

 

 

資料庫持續演算著，他四處張望與他擦身而過的路人，尋找與Admiralty Code提供的資訊匹配的人。

 

 

而在另一邊廂。

 

 

「Chekov，Sulu，我跟你們說這個保證好玩。」金髮藍眼的男孩說畢，就戴上面罩一下子跳到海裡，他偷偷駭進地下船塢的資料庫設定五分鐘後開始從閘門排水，到時候他們就可以借排水的衝擊力一舉落到海裡，去那個因海平面上升而被淹沒的舊三藩市荒廢地區探險。

 

 

「呃......」在欄杆後的兩人面面相覷，有點不知所措，在水裡準備的Jim向上面兩個人揮手示意他們快下來。Chekov踩在欄杆上借力跳下去，Sulu低聲罵了句他家鄉的話後也跟著一起跳。兩人前後落水濺起不小水花，Jim分發水下換氧器給他們後，一把女聲從頭上傳來。

 

 

「一分鐘後進行七號船塢排水作業。」Jim把換氧器卡在面罩的凹槽裡，再潛到水裡測試。一切準備妥當後，離排水作業只剩十秒鐘。

 

 

「現在開始進行七號船塢的排水作業。」

 

 

機器讓船塢的水逆流出去，他們三人躺在急速湍流的水裡，雙手交叉放在肩上，一股強大的衝力使他們隨水流一起沖去外面，幸好是受過訓練的海軍，不然他們早就晃吐了。

 

 

從排水口出來的三人落到海裡，底下的廢墟就是舊三藩市的遺跡。他們下潛到廢墟，在被海水腐蝕得七零八落的水泥堆中前游，他們使用三角形的陣式，Jim最前，後方分別是Chekov右Sulu左，直到Jim面色發白地指向他發現到的東西。

 

 

完美無缺的船身在海底沈睡，船身和甲板上的條紋時時刻刻都在提醒三人......這隻船是海霧艦隊的船，還是戰鬥力最兇殘的航母。

 

 

「Jim！不要去，他會發現我們的。」Sulu拉住Jim搖頭。Jim硬是不聽，游到那艘龐然大物前，伸手。

 

 

黯淡的條紋亮起天藍色。

 

 

「艦身偵測到Kirk的基因...」Spock喃喃低語，從海裡昇起他的本體。

 

 

**～對海霧艦隊指揮部～**

 

「司、司令官！港內發現海霧戰...更正，是海霧的超穹級航母。」

 

 

「他媽的！」Pike咒罵了聲，他們可沒有足夠的戰力與航母抗衡，當海路被切斷，軌道上的衛星被海霧全部擊落時......可以依靠的就只有自己了。

 

 

「對空導彈全部上膛，海防戰艦Montana、Ohio、Wisconsin、千鶴，防空驅逐艦高松、雷雨、Murphy、WPLawrence、Gravely，三分鐘後隨時候命。」

 

 

～ **CVN Enterprise** 航空甲板～

 

Jim緊緊抱住甲板上的戰機才不致於被上昇時破開的水流甩走。回到陽光之下時，他發現自己被至少一百個砲口對住。

 

 

「克萊因力場...能擋下這些彈頭嗎...」一個身影毫無預兆的在他面前出現，將Jim擋在身後，雙手張開，三條寫滿代碼的藍色光環在身上環繞，顏色與艦身條紋一樣。

 

 

Pike在司令部下令，「驅逐艦作掩護，戰艦砲口向航母甲板，倒數三下齊射。三、二、一...」

 

 

Jim十指用盡全力抓住戰機的尾翼，一百幾顆砲彈向他們全速襲來，一層力場包覆整個船身，形成防護網，砲彈在網上炸開發出耀眼的火光，Jim才看到力場是由一個又一個六角形緊密結合，用最堅固，最少的資源做出防護網......這些海霧到底是哪裡來的？

 

 

「CVN Enterprise 全速後退，初始時速20節。」無起伏的冰冷聲線主人一邊控制力場擋砲彈邊說。

 

 

「40節，突破三藩市海防線。」

 

 

「50節，艦長，請下達命令。」直到海岸艦隊超出Spock的感知範圍，確定他們沒追過來後，說話的聲調平穩得似是人偶的Spock轉身，負著手走向嚇得瑟瑟發抖的Jim。

 

 

躲在另一架戰機後的Chekov和Sulu走到Jim身旁，時時刻刻防備著那個心智模型。

 

 

「James T Kirk，請成為我的艦長。」

 

 

「啊？」三人不解的歪頭。

 

**「我的Admiralty Code下達的指令只有『找到James T Kirk並請Kirk成為艦長』，從此以後我CVN Enterprise就是艦長你的船。」**

 

 

「那我要叫你Enterprise？」

 

 

「否定的，我的Admiralty Code告訴我的名字是Spock。」

 

 

「那麼Spock，請多指教，」Jim伸出手，對方卻沒有搭理他，只好無趣的說：「我指定Sulu要成為我的艦上監控，Chekov成為引擎長，另外請叫我Jim。」

 

 

「我知道了，Jim，指令已經登記在系統資料庫了。那麼現在請艦長准許我帶大家解說艦上的分佈。」

 

 

「等等，我想先要力場臨界負荷量報告。」Jim說完就跟Sulu交頭接耳，直至看到他比一個Ok的手勢。

 

 

「我的克萊因力場最高臨界值為149.999%，現時為80.680%，以每秒2%持續下降中。」

 

 

「將航向設為北極，我們去偷納米物質，然後去大西洋獵火雞。」

 

 

三年後，海霧艦隊依然未被完全擊退，但是「海霧艦隊超穹級航母企業號艦長James T Kirk」已經真正做到威鎮五洋了。

 

**02**

 

 **名詞解說—②**  
  
【艦島】  
島式艦橋簡稱艦島，甲板上其中一側的那座艦橋。  
  
**【侵蝕魚雷】**  
簡單來說爆炸時可以干擾組成物質的因子活動去達到破壞、擊沉戰艦的效果。  
  
**【運算能力】**  
即運作時的佔用率，將一隻艦想像成電腦，維持一個具現化的心智模型大概會用到2-5%的使用率。  
  
  
**～大西洋愛爾蘭對出～**  
  
「艦長，對空雷達探測到敵方的信號。」Uhura把雙手按在耳罩上，閉上眼認真地辨識那微弱得不像話的信號。  
  
  
在航行的期間，Jim自己一個人又回到三藩市，邀請以前在學院認識的好友加入他的艦隊。  
  
  
「Anton，確保魚雷可以隨時發射。」Jim自信的咬著蘋果打了個響指，跟海霧打了那麼多次他早已經習慣他們大概的套路了。  
  
  
「Sulu，將分佈圖顯示在雷達上，Scotty，降慢航速。」  
  
  
「Aye aye Captain。」Sulu和Chekov同時回應，雷達映象投射在艦橋向船頭的玻璃上，目前探測到一隻單獨出現的大戰列艦級。  
  
  
Spock跪坐在Jim身旁的地上，閉上眼開始運算，三道光環顯現，甲板上的戰機開始活動，排成兩列機頭向船首。  
  
  
「艦長，請求到觀察台準備。」  
  
  
「准許，我跟你上去。Sulu，每5秒更新一次雷達。」  
  
  
「明白。」  
  
  
他們從艦橋後面的爬梯爬上艦島的頂樓，異於太平洋和暖的氣候，大西洋刺骨的凜烈海風毫不留情地拍打兩人的臉頰、身體。Jim的身子前傾在欄杆上，拿著望遠鏡看向遠處的水平線，沒有看到什麼，Spock從後抱住偵察無果的Jim。  
  
  
「擁抱...是否可以安定一個人的心靈？Jim，你使我有安全感......」  
  
  
本來緊繃得很的Jim放鬆下來，享受Spock抱住自己的感覺：「是的。」  
  
  
「艦長！雷達出現艦影！」Sulu緊張的聲音打斷了他們的片刻安寧，兩人同時相視點頭，Jim立刻回到艦橋坐下開始指揮而Spock走到艦橋最大那幅玻璃前開始進行運算。  
  
  
「確認了是戰艦內華達級的Nevada，但是只出現了一隻......」Uhura補充。  
  
  
只出現一隻確實是很不尋常，通常......  
  
  
Jim的腦海了出現了一些畫面。  
  
  
對潛能力低弱的戰艦通常會多帶一至兩隻潛水艦出擊。  
  
  
「Uhura，是『影子』，它在Nevada的船底之下，想借戰艦來掩飾自己在雷達上的位置，白痴，被我們發現了。」  
  
  
這時，Spock操控戰機發動引擎。  
  
  
「第一偵察隊，第一次攻擊隊，離艦。戰機將掩護偵察機。」  
  
  
十架戰機依序起飛，向著那方的海洋飛去。Spock的視線範圍接上在青空飛舞的戰機，立即將畫面投射到Sulu的電腦上讓他製作一個更加完美的圖示。  
  
  
「Uhura，隨時都要注意水中聽音。」  
  
  
「了解。」  
  
  
看見因操控著戰機而做出不同姿勢的Spock就好想像剛剛那樣抱著他，與海霧對抗久了大概大家都累了......  
  
  
「運算能力上升到20%。」Spock睜開眼喃喃自語，帶點難堪的回頭看著Jim說，「Jim，海上一點東西都沒有。」  
  
  
Jim苦惱的轉了個坐姿，咬著指尖問Uhura：「戰艦下潛了嗎？」  
  
  
「有可能，又或者是故意告訴雷達自己的方位但不能目測。」  
  
  
Spock再度閉上眼，卻從最左邊的戰機視線裡看到一隻艦全速向他們駛去，「艦長，偵察到歐根親王的艦影。艦首11點鐘方向，每小時45節的速度。」  
  
  
「偵察隊歸艦，第一次攻擊隊先發制人，Sulu，計算歐根親王和我們的距離。」  
  
  
「艦長，已確認潛艇是大青花魚號。」Uhura回頭向著Jim大吼報告。  
  
  
假如企業號是不敗傳說，那麼大青花魚就是戰神，身為二戰時美國最兇悍的潛艇，潛望鏡被打爛的時候還可以用盲射只用一發魚雷就射沈大鳳，人家可是有裝甲的航母啊。  
  
  
「很好...Anton，全部砲口裝填魚雷，我們來打反潛戰。」Jim十指緊扣，表面冷靜的他其實心跳早已跳到不知道哪裡去。  
  
  
「Jim，第一次攻擊隊確認有三發魚雷擊中歐根親王，損害情況待報告。」Spock將戰機看到的畫面投射到Jim眼前的螢幕，海裡的那隻巡洋艦冒著煙，左舷傾斜，只要現在進攻，海霧又會少一隻重型巡洋艦的戰力。  
  
  
「第一次攻擊隊歸艦補給，第二次攻擊隊離艦，首要任務是擊沈歐根親王。」  
  
  
「報告艦長，歐根親王確定已被擊沈。」Uhura充滿確定的語氣傳來，Jim鬆一口氣，集中精神全力應付眼下的大青花魚號跟Nevada。  
  
  
「艦、艦長！歐根親王只是吸引我們注意力的靶艦，我們和Nevada的距離拉至3節，2節......」  
  
  
「全員準備衝擊，Spock！右滿舵急轉彎，倒數五秒左舷所有魚雷給我同時間一起放！」Jim在混亂中大叫，和大青花魚越來越接近的他們，只欠在一觸即發之間的下意識反應。  
  
  
「放！！」在艦的左側完全對準兩艘船的那一剎那，Anton按下發射魚雷的按鈕，40多枚裝滿炸藥的魚雷優先向著大青花魚射出，Jim拿起望遠鏡看向發生連環爆炸，連海水都被炸起的那處，確定再無生還的潛艇。  
  
  
一直在海下匿藏的龐然巨物從水面昇起，所有砲口都向著企業號，Jim不敢斷言被所有砲彈都打過一輪後他們還能不能安然的站在這裡。  
  
  
「Spock，報告第一次攻擊隊的裝備情況。」  
  
  
「三枚魚雷，另外一發是侵蝕魚雷。」  
  
  
「從後面偷襲吧，到時候怎麼迴避還是會吃到魚雷。」Jim胸有成竹地說，以往也不是沒有試過用戰機搭載的魚雷擊沈海霧，只是近戰真的幾乎接近零經驗。  
  
  
Spock憂心忡忡的支支吾吾，過了好一會才在腦裡組織了自己想說的話：「我剛剛嘗試模擬魚雷的軌道，有超過40%的機率我會被自己的魚雷擊中。」  
  
  
「我們沒選擇了，這種近戰誰會先死真的很明顯，不是還有60%的機會不會打中嗎？」Spock意識到這是艦長的命令就點頭，閉上眼透過戰機看到還有幾分鐘就會進入射程。  
  
  
「離最大限度射程還有3000米，2500米....」聽著Spock的倒數，Jim心有戚戚焉的想，假如他們輸了呢？一起在大西洋陪葬？「500米，200米，已到射程，第一次攻擊隊已經進入肉眼可見範圍。」  
  
  
Jim咬緊牙根自己在心裡倒數10秒，拜托，誰能來拯救他們，至少要讓侵蝕魚雷擊中Nevada，不然就變自殺式魚雷戰了。  
  
  
「放！」  
  
  
水面之下的三枚魚雷全速向Nevada的船底游去，假如計算沒有錯誤的話，她的船底會被炸開一個大洞，海水灌入的速度會比執行自動修復的程序快，Nevada很快就會在大家眼皮下沈沒。  
  
  
轟隆一聲，魚雷應該是打中敵人了，艦橋所有人同時屏息凝神。「報告，一枚魚雷落空，已經擊中艦身，不是侵蝕魚雷。」  
  
  
侵蝕魚雷爆炸時在Nevada的船身上炸開一個大洞，海水源源不斷地湧入，站在船首的少女運算能力過載，來不及開始修整船身就已經開始如劇本般所定的下沈。  
  
  
眾人鬆了口氣，這片海的制海權回收成功，暫時都不會再有海霧來襲。而Spock派出去的戰機全部都歸來了，一隻不少的整齊排列在甲板上。  
  
  
至於那發魚雷，爆炸的能量被力場吸收了，Spock會將它們用在航行上。  
  
  
「各位辛苦了，現在啟動巡航模式。」

 

**終章：捨身的藝術**

 

「Jim，其實我打從心裡惶恐著。」沒有體溫的Spock將Jim擁入懷，模仿電影裡男主角輕撫女主角的動作，指尖放在Jim的腰上摩挲。  
  
  
假如真的成功擊退所有海霧，奪回所有制海權，然後呢？他們該何去何從？畢竟大家都有自由意志，都想尋找自己存在的價值，所以才會出現背叛Admiralty Code的海霧。  
  
  
「我曾經覺得身為兵器的我們出現感情是不合邏輯的，但事實並不是如此，我該以自己身為一個有感情的人而自豪。」Spock深呼吸，繼續他的深夜剖白，「我與你們共處，覺得高興時會想笑，傷心時會想哭，看到你的時候會感覺到『愛』，看見海會覺得有『家』的感覺。Jim，是你...造就了我。」  
  
  
「我有點睡不著了，去甲板走走吹風？」直述句的語尾輕微上揚，Jim坐起身，窗外朦朧的月色為他的輪廓渡上了一抹銀光。Spock沈默地點頭，海上的世界寂靜的彷佛在這個當下就只有他們兩個。連接落下的錨的鐵鍊隨波流飄動，海風吹走了Jim的睡意。  
  
  
他從廚房裡的冰箱拿出一瓶汽水走到艦首的位置坐下來，帶著嘴角淺顯的一抹笑容：「來，我跟你說一個故事。」  
  
  
很多年前有一隻輕型巡洋艦，她是帶著一群驅逐艦的旗艦，在1943年7月經過科隆班加拉島時被伏擊的幾艘驅逐艦和巡洋艦同時攻擊，她為了保護自己旗下的驅逐艦，打開探照燈隻身衝入敵陣被超過二千發砲彈打到，最後船身被硬生生炸成兩截，而她的驅逐艦們，除了有一隻稍為被砲火波及到輕傷外，其他都絲毫未損。  
  
  
風起了，結束她如花開般綺麗但短促的生命。  
  
  
戰後，有史學家將她稱為「整場戰爭中練度最高，作戰最勇猛的軍艦」。  
  
  
「直到現在神通的歷史還是我們的教材。是啊，當你有覺悟要捨身成仁時，其他人我不知道，但那一刻我已經不再害怕了。但假如可以因為自己的勇武而名留青史成為後世景仰學習的對象，那樣對軍人來說是值得的。  
  
  
Jim冷靜地喝了一口飲料。  
  
  
「我不知道前面會有哪些挫折等著我們，我只知道在這一剎那我想保護什麼。」  
  
  
「Jim，我......」Spock欲言又止，他的言行舉止都已經超越了Admiralty Code所給予的指示，自從對Jim產生情愫後。  
  
  
「Jim我想保護你，我只想保護你。」


	5. 娛樂圈AU：如過客來來回回

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CP：歌手經紀人！Zach/街頭賣藝歌手！Chris  
> 分級：M  
> 聲明：不擁有他們、這篇我自己覺得甜到爆(*´∀`*)  
> 取材自Kolor的《過客》MV

Chris滿心歡喜又小心翼翼地收好自己剛譜好的曲子，背上結他戴上耳機從海邊離開。

 

暖黃的夕陽下沈，最後幾縷餘暉灑落在金色頭髮的男孩身上。海風又起，手裡文件夾的紙張悄悄滑落，隨著嬉鬧的風飛起，落到他身後的一個人面前。

 

辛苦幾小時的心血之作被別人撿走了，他卻懵然未覺。

 

那個男人撿起那一張寫滿各種和弦和標記的紙看了眼想要叫住那個沈迷在樂章的男孩，無奈對方聽不見，而自己的寵物在不遠處的長灘上亂跑，無謂顧此失彼。

 

華燈初上，城市的另一個人格緩緩甦醒。

 

Chris回到家頹然地坐在沙發上，無論怎麼翻都依然翻不到下午時寫的樂曲，難不成它長腳跑走了？本來整理得貼服的頭髮被男孩抓到亂成一團，自己能不能成功得到Quinto先生的青睞就靠那首歌了，在這節骨眼上怎麼就出問題了！

 

遛過狗，讓牠們釋放過精力後，男人牽著三隻狗慢慢走回家。他拿出那張樂譜在街燈下參詳，發現這首歌假如推出了是屬於一定會爆紅那種，可是他的眼神快把薄薄的紙張燒穿了都找不到任何有關作曲者的一丁點線索，即使是見過本人，也只是個背影而已。閱人無數的他曾經把無數個這樣的賣唱人拒之門外，可是只有這次這一個他想要更加深入地認識對方。

 

男人拿起結他，按上面的和弦簡約的彈奏了一遍，大概......那個人是因為深愛著這座天使之城才寫得出這樣的旋律吧。

 

真想趕快認識他呢。

 

命運的紅線自緣慳一面的那一刻起綁在兩人的尾指上。

 

Chris一邊用肩膀跟耳朵夾住電話，一邊蹲下用手電筒照著沙發低下的隙縫，尋找那張根本上就不在他那的紙。

 

「喂，你好？是Quinto先生嗎？」Chris用上帶抱歉的聲線，覺得脖子酸了就用左手拿電話，右手拿手電筒然後吞了口口水繼續說：「那個......我是Chris Pine，本來約了今晚10點來試音那個。我的譜不見了可以跟您改時間嗎？」

 

「其實不用那麼見外，叫我Zach就可以了。你想改到什麼時候？」Zach把結他放回架上，打開助手替他排好的行程表翻到今天那頁，上面只有晚上10點那一列寫了字。

 

對面傳來一陣靜默，Zach攥住電話無意一瞥，也許面前這張譜就是Chris弄丟的那張？

 

「Chris，你今天是不是帶著樂器去了海邊？」

 

Chris倒抽一口氣，朝空氣點頭，想了一下才發現對方看不到。

 

「你弄丟的譜，第一個和弦是不是D？最後一個是E7？」

 

眼淚幾乎要奪眶而出，他感激地向Zach道謝，不改時間了，收拾好後立刻前去他給的地址。然而中途卻下起雨來，Chris光給自己的樂器撐傘，自己濕透了都毫無怨言。Zach打開門見狀只好把他請進去，給他乾淨的毛巾擦身體。

 

「辛苦你了。」Zach端上一杯熱氣升騰的紅茶，Chris輕輕呷了一口熱茶，放下碟子和茶杯的剎那卻換來更加尷尬的場面，幾聲巨響從他的肚子裡發出。Chris捂住肚子，臉蛋紅得像外面的桃花一樣，他只好以笑遮醜。

 

得知他由中午就沒吃過東西的Zach走到廚房裡為他做了幾塊三明治，Chris餓得用兩三下就吃完了，Zach在一旁靜靜看著Chris如狼似虎的吞食著三明治同時又搔抓著Noah的頭。

 

這種墜入愛河的錯覺是否幻覺？

 

弄丟了重要的樂譜，蠢。  
有帶傘都把自己弄成落湯雞，蠢。  
十個小時不吃任何東西，你是修仙還是蠢？蠢。  
跟家裡的狗狗混在一起玩，可愛。

 

Zach發現眼前這個男孩蠻符合自己的審美觀，這個人他簽定了，誰都不能跟他搶人。所以久而久之，Chris成了Zach旗下最紅的歌手，Zach同時間也成了神級經紀人，因為簽下的人沒一個不是從街上挖來的巨星。

 

說到底大家平均年齡也是偏小，Gary看得出來Zach特別特別的寵Chris，妒忌感油然而生。於是有天在錄音室錄完合作的新歌後，Gary堵住Chris不讓他出來。Zach在樓下看著手錶怎麼看怎麼不對勁，Chris什麼時候出來？於是他只好上去找人，卻發現Gary從外反鎖了Chris在裡面，Zach生氣起來就推開Gary把Chris救出來。

 

「憑什麼你要對他千依百順？」

 

「就憑我是Chris的男朋友啊。」

 

頃刻，在場的三人都變得鴉雀無聲。由於Zach一早已經出了櫃，Gary也拿他沒轍，自己倒是變了理虧那方，只好聳聳肩快點離開現場。

 

「Zach。」Chris抬頭睜著湛藍的雙眼無辜地眨了眨，自己......剛剛好像被眼前這個人單方面據為己有了？也好，省時間不用另找一天告白。

 

Zach坐在Chris面前，與他對視，而Chris總是看不穿對方眼底裡的所想所說。

 

「Gary只是個沒長大的孩子，你就多多包涵。」

 

Chris也理解的，雖然Gary比他早進這行，但是他其實只有18歲。

 

「沒別的想說了？」Chris抿著雙唇，紅暈漸漸爬上他的臉頰。

 

「我有。」

 

「恰好我也有。」

 

「Chris我喜歡你。」「我...我覺得我愛上你了。」

 

他們兩人同時衝口而出，一分不多一秒不少。

 

Zach執起Chris溫暖如日光的手，在手背上輕吻，Chris甩開自己的手直接抱著Zach的頭和他來了個結結實實的濕吻。監製買完午飯回來看見這個場面只好貼心地為他們關上門，自己走到另外一間房間吃飯。

 

「你好白痴啊，挑什麼情人節告白？」Chris心滿意足的躺在Zach懷裡，瞇眼笑說，像一隻黏人的貓。Zach抗議般的挑眉，明明是兩個人一起說的怎麼就只有自己變白痴？

 

紅線相連，打了幾個死結。

 

三個月後Chris搬進了Zach的家，狗仔隊們這下更歡快了，兩個目標住在一起不用東奔西走。Chris倒是不滿意落地窗的窗簾要長期關起來，他們家裡的風景多好看，要不是有那些煩人又揮之不去的攝影師，Zach一早就把Chris摁在窗上操了。

 

可又不行，Zach不想讓別人看到臉色潮紅，爽到淚流滿臉的Chris，哎呀，做人好難。

 

Chris躺在沙發上拿著手機看社交帳號底下的留言，從不知道什麼時候開始出現了一些叫Zach和Chris同台的呼聲，畢竟Zach還是樂團主唱出身的，解散後才當經紀人。

 

「喂。」Chris用腳踢了Zach一下，再把手機遞到他面前。Zach接過看了眼，其實也不是沒有想過要跟戀人同台的事情，只是自己真的太忙了，別說練結他，連練肺活量都沒時間。

 

然而跟Chris做某種床上活動就有很多時間。

 

「你的tour最後三場我上台。」在那不可視又不可拒絕的狗狗眼下Zach還是妥協了。

 

「愛你！」Chris熊抱Zach，在對方毛茸茸的胸口上蹭了幾下，好吧還是值得的。


	6. 當需要變成習慣（Peter Sullivan/Toby Howard）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 來一場拔河比賽，看看誰先倒在對方的懷裡。
> 
> 「Toby，只要你肯被我包養我就可以替你還清債務。」
> 
> 「去你媽的。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 又名：果然我的紐約夢搞錯了，五個字：口嫌體正直。  
> CP：Peter Sullivan/Toby Howard  
> 分級：Explicit  
> 聲明：不擁有他們  
> 警告：@Ladyfra的Toby賣身還債梗

Toby坐在被整理得井井有條的辦公桌前，眼裡的氣焰絲毫不減，與對面那位坐姿端正，明顯受過高等教育的男人成對比。

 

「Toby，只要你肯被我包養我就可以替你還清債務。」只能被Toby稱之為衣冠禽獸的男人緩緩開口，拋下有如炸彈般震撼的一句話。他媽的，身為一個德州男兒有什麼沒聽聞過，唯獨是被銀行家包養的確是聞所未聞。

 

「你們也不用搶銀行。」附加一個虛偽得可怕的微笑，他當然知道自己名下的銀行是誰搶的，那雙天藍色的美麗眼睛可不是匆匆一瞥就能忘記的。

 

只要肯放下身段稍微被捅一下屁股就可以擺脫那重得壓死人的債務......這個念頭閃過Toby的腦海，他居然覺得有點划算。

 

男人依然維持同一幅度的微笑，他有耐心地等待著Toby的應允，可以在華爾街呼風喚雨的他從來都沒有擔心過世上有自己得不到的事物，包括眼前這個未經琢磨的璞玉。

 

為了孩子，咬著牙關忍下去吧。

 

Toby千般不情願的伸出手：「成交， **SULLIVAN先生** 。」

 

Peter抓住那隻手禮貌性地搖了搖，然後執起在手背上吻了下，「你今晚就跟我回紐約。」

 

「去你媽的。」

 

結果Toby對他哥用有要事必須到紐約幾個月的爛理由搪塞過去，晚上就跟在Peter的身後踏上私人飛機離開待了半輩子的德州。

～

「沒有我的允許你休想走出這裡半步。」Peter掛好自己昂貴的西裝外套，捲起袖子橫抱起Toby放進盛滿溫水的按摩浴缸裡。他解開Toby身上煩人的鈕扣，讓對方舒服的泡在水裡，然而Toby只是一個勁的瞪他，腦裡是一百種搞死Peter方法。

 

人都揍過那麼多個了也不差再揍這個，最好揍到他殘廢就不用做這份羞恥的活還債了。

 

「你自己洗，出來我要看到你把鬍子刮乾淨。」Peter粗暴的扯下Toby身上的衣服無情地扔到垃圾桶，轉身關上門。「我管你他媽，我是不會刮鬍子的。」Toby的話迴響在瓷磚之間，Peter嘆口氣搖了搖頭，看向手中的領帶。

 

十分鐘後Toby出來了，下身圍了一條Peter唯一留給他的白毛巾，失去噴髮膠支撐的頭髮蓋過雙眼，Peter看著這個德州男人竟然覺得有點怦然心動，現在只要刮掉那些鬍子就成了。於是Peter用領帶禁錮他的雙手，再坐在他的雙腿上一手捏住他的下巴，一手拿著電動剃刀手法熟練的用三兩下就把雜亂的鬍子剃乾淨。

 

遮掩在髮絲之下的雙眼盈滿怒氣，Peter撥開Toby的瀏海，捧起他的臉注視，褪去那層充滿尖刺的偽裝後他從那雙眸裡感受到一絲的脆弱。

 

不知道什麼時候擺脫了領帶的束縛的Toby推開Peter，躺在床上拉過被子。

 

「很晚了，我要下班。」

 

這匹野馬還真難馴服。

 

Peter失笑，抱住香噴噴的Toby啃咬他的脖子，他也沒理他。

～

所有噴髮膠都消失了，Toby煩躁的抓住自己那把平日沒怎麼費神打理的頭髮向後梳，禽獸一臉泰然自若的哼著歌穿上休閒服，滿身上下都一是一個正直好青年的樣子。Toby看了眼Peter手上的錶，單靠那隻......也能幫上忙還到一點債吧，多的不敢說，少說也能賣個四、五千元。

 

「喜歡嗎？」Peter解開錶帶，遞到Toby面前晃了下，說：「喜歡就送你。」

 

Toby眨了眨眼，猶豫不決要不要收下的時候Peter就抓起他的手腕為他戴上那隻手錶。「有什麼想要的就開口說，我現在帶你去買衣服。」他緊緊攥住Toby，不讓他有任何機會甩開自己的手。

 

專業一點，你現在在上班！Toby為自己進行心理輔導，想要減少揍殘Peter的衝動。他只好順Peter的意與他十指緊扣，像一對熱戀中卻又有點格格不入的情侶。

 

他們下樓到大街上，沒到過紐約的Toby好奇的四處張望，車水馬龍的畫面跟南方那些荒蕪原野截然不同，有時候他沿公路開車時可以幾小時不見一個人影也見慣不怪，在紐約看不到人才詭異。

 

Peter牽著他來到一家看上去就知道價格不斐的名牌店，站在店裡的保安為他們拉開厚重的玻璃門。

 

「Toby，」Peter鬆開手轉身打理了一下Toby的瀏海，「這裡的衣服隨便挑。」

 

Toby翻了個白眼，走向掛上一排襯衣的衣架前，拿出幾件第一眼就喜歡上的衣服，扔到跟在後面的Peter懷裡。

 

「硬是要我買我就他媽買窮你。」Toby低聲唸叨。

 

走了一圈後，Peter手上的衣服已經多到要另一個女生幫忙拿，Toby覺得這也太多了就問了試衣間的位置。那個年紀跟他的長子差不多的男孩帶他們上去三樓，那層只有三個房間而且三間都是大的試衣間，女生掛好衣服後就匆匆為他們鎖上門下樓。

 

「你他媽站在這裡幹嘛？出去啊，你不出去我怎麼換？」Toby透過鏡中瞟了一眼後方的Peter，想要揍他的衝動又來了。

 

「我想親手幫你換上。」他一步一步的向Toby走近從後抱著他，灼熱的鼻息落在敏感的耳背上，Toby閉上雙眼，任由對方解開自己的鈕扣，指腹撫上胸前的......「我操你媽！」Toby用手肘撞在Peter腹上，他吃痛後退。

 

湛藍的雙眼燒滿怒火，Peter往Toby的臉上揮了一巴掌，Toby一言不發又面無表情的轉身想要推門離開，Peter打完就立刻後悔了，畢竟是他太急進。

 

「對不起...」這是Peter第一次誠心又低聲下氣的道歉，他不想失去眼前這個男人。伸手推門的動作僵住了，Toby回頭看著Peter。

 

「我必須承認我很喜歡你，Toby Howard 。」難以征服的人挑起了Peter的好勝心，然而在對方眼裡看來......這是什麼突如其來的告白？Toby的嘴角上揚，停下手裡的動作。

 

「可是我一點都不喜歡你，Peter Sullivan，我想一槍崩了你然後離開這個鬼地方。」

 

「是嗎？我等你。」Peter吻上Toby誘人的唇，沒有深入只是留下蜻蜓點水的輕輕一吻，深情的眼神卻換來Toby的嫌棄，他嘖了一聲然後用手背擦乾淨嘴唇。

 

看來還是一條漫漫長路啊。

～

他們在試衣間裡糾纏了至少半小時才試過所有選好的衣服，挑走一些不合用的後還剩一堆有的沒的。Peter提起塞滿衣服的籃子摟著Toby的腰踏著雲石樓梯下樓，全世界都知道他們是什麼關係了，不過沒關係，他們有必要保護客人的私癮，尤其是當眼前那個男人是他們的老闆時。

  
分店總經理接過Peter遞上的信用卡完成付款的手續，然後跟他說衣服洗好燙好後有人會送到他家。真可惜呢，晚上有個飯局Peter想帶Toby去，幸好他們的身材差不了太多，衣服可以交換穿。

  
他們回到住宅裡，Toby的肚子尷尬的咕嚕了幾聲，只好走到廚房拉開冰箱看看有沒有蛋或火腿之類的簡單食材，嗯，還好這個人還不是真的禽獸到什麼都沒有。Peter倚在門邊看著Toby忙碌的身影，越看就越有衝動想要緊緊抱住他，永遠都不放手。

  
直到他們聽到在走廊的最後方傳來一陣又一陣用指甲搔抓木門的聲音，聽頻率感覺就是一隻貓或者是一隻狗，Peter拍了拍自己的額頭，突然想起在那邊有更加重要的事情等他去做。於是他只好任由Toby在廚房裡自顧自搗弄早餐，自己走到那道門的前方輕輕推開門，一隻耳朵剛立起來的小小德國牧羊犬自燈光黯淡的房間里跑出來，尾巴止不住的左右搖擺，興奮的在Peter腿邊繞圈跑。

  
Peter抱起小狗舉高：「Oli，昨天Seth帶你去哪裡玩？」牠嗷嗚嗷嗚的叫了幾聲，好像真的能聽懂人話似的。

  
這時，恰好Toby也做好早餐了，他端起兩個分別放上雞肉跟火腿蛋的盤子放在飯桌上。聞到香味的Oli尾巴擺動的幅度變得更大，打得Peter的手有點痛，他放下Oli，坐在椅子上。

  
Toby兇巴巴的瞪著拿起叉子想要戳穿雞肉的Peter：「你幹嘛？又不是給你吃的。我煮給Oli吃的！」說罷就把雞肉放到地上讓Oli吃，自己一把搶過Peter前的盤子狼吞虎嚥地吞下看起來煎得很好吃的荷包蛋和微焦的火腿片。Peter只好借此吻在Toby不小心沾上蛋汁的嘴，待舌尖把對方好看的唇瓣全部都舔過一遍後才鬆手放開Toby，那個吻溫柔得不可思議。

  
他低下頭一言不發，走到沙發那躺下。Toby本來就知道自己不抗拒同性伴侶，可是他們現在的進度不是有點過快了嗎？然而他還是有點搞不清楚被包養時要做什麼，Peter好像也處處忍讓著似的。

  
Oli跳上沙發在Toby的肚皮上蜷起身子，Toby用手指梳著牠柔軟的毛，看著雪白的天花板開始發呆。

  
「Toby，你可以以後都煮飯給我吃嗎？」正在廚房裡洗盤子的Peter提高聲量問。

  
「你他媽有手有腳不會自己煮？」

  
「可是你煮的都很好吃啊而且你不是收了錢嗎？」動之以情，曉之以理，Peter最擅長跟別人談判了。Toby敗陣投降，收錢做事天公地道，只好每天都親手下廚。

～

傍晚的時候天色逐漸變得昏暗，Peter帶著Toby走到走廊最盡頭的房間，裡面是一條往上爬的旋轉樓梯，要不是進來看了一眼Toby還真不知道這是個複式住宅。

  
二樓有一大幅落地窗，可以看到紐約的夜景，窗前的木桌只放了一部電腦和簡單基本的文具，顯然地那是Peter在家工作時的地點。

  
「快點來挑衣服。」Peter推開與落地窗相依對的木門，裡面是一個隱藏式的衣帽間，各種衣服依顏色被有條不紊的掛著，鞋子是依據種類放在鞋架上，這裡的東西怎麼看Peter都是不可能自己一個穿得完的，除非有一個身材相近的伴侶。

  
如果將他們的勞資關係昇華到戀愛關係，能不能把Toby Howard一直綑在身邊？這樣想著的Peter被自己不經意又下意識的念頭嚇著了，不過假如真有那天的話也是不錯，他們的相容性其實蠻高的，Peter自己覺得。

  
一場舞台劇就這樣在Peter的心裡上演：「腰窄腿長脾氣好，是有時候火爆了一點點，可是我就是喜歡這樣的人嘛。」附加一個傻笑。

  
突然Toby的臉在自己眼前放大，嚇得Peter趕緊回神，他皺了皺眉頭，眼裡的波紋漾起一絲疑惑，良久才得出結論：這人吃蛋吃傻了。

  
「衣服我選好了。」語畢他指向牆面的掛勾，上面掛了件淡藍色的牛仔襯衫還有一條普通低調的黑色牛仔褲。Peter看了眼，用帶滿意及讚賞意味的眼神點點頭，讓他趕快換上。

  
「我...」

  
「快點，你沒穿衣服的樣子我也看過了還囉嗦什麼？」

  
想起自己昨天居然被眼前這個看起來弱不禁風的弱雞土豪像抱公主般一把抱起再扔到浴缸裡，Toby的臉上浮現難得一見的紅暈。

  
Peter再補充：「接下來有很長的一段時間我們都要住在一起了，你確定要那麼辛苦嗎？」

  
Toby搖頭，背對Peter把身上除了內褲之外的衣物脫下。噢，那光滑白皙的背好想舔，還有那個屁股，好想捏，快要流下口水的Peter真的渴望就在這裡將眼前這人吃乾抹淨，然而他怕一急起來自己就要永遠失去這個寶貝了。

  
穿上感覺清新的衣服的Toby簡直與在德州他們初見時的糙漢樣子判若兩人，臉上沒有鬍子也沒噴噴髮膠的他有點像剛畢業沒多久的單純學生，就說這人是一隻潛力股嘛。Peter蹲下替Toby捲起褲腳，露出一小截精瘦的腳踝。

  
「寶貝你真好看。」糟糕，不小心衝口而出了，冷汗頓時冒滿一身。

  
「其實我也不抗拒你這樣叫我......我猜你是很喜歡才會包養我？」Toby迴避Peter的視線，他倒是瞄到Toby雙手緊緊抓住襯衫下擺的動作了。「當然。」平日有多少狂蜂浪蝶圍繞Peter而飛，他都沒看過他們一眼，現在把這個曾經搶過他的銀行的人納為己有他還怕自己要背上包庇罪犯的罪名呢。

  
然後Peter站起來，在放滿一整幅牆的鞋櫃前思考著要讓Toby穿哪雙。

  
「這雙好嗎？」Toby直抽拿出一雙同樣是黑色的麂皮皮鞋，放在地上。

  
「不錯，就這雙吧。你去那邊穿。」Peter看向角落裡的一張椅子，自己挑了一套深藍色的三件套趕緊換上，畢竟在那些場合遲到會惹人笑話。

  
整裝完後，Peter在Oli的盤子裡放滿水跟飼料，牽起Toby的手就走，司機已經在樓下等了他們15分鐘了，也不好意思要人家再等那麼久。

～

Peter發誓他真不知道會場是在一幢有泳池的別墅，Toby皺起眉頭看著那些身上少布得像沒穿衣服的女孩們已經忍不住期待回家的那刻，他寧願帶Oli出去玩都不想跟這群腐爛的有錢人待在一起，Peter自己本身對這類派對也不感興趣。

  
「Peter我想回去。」他拉了下Peter的衣袖，輕輕在對方的耳邊說。Peter摸摸Toby的頭，讓他再忍一忍，必要的應酬都應付好之後就回家。他只好乖乖點頭，被Peter護在身後，那些想要接近Peter這個28歲銀行家的男孩女孩見狀亦知難而退。

  
一個喝得腳步不穩的青年舉著酒杯歪七扭八的走到Peter面前，Peter壓下聲音跟Toby說這個花花公子叫Nelson，是銀行其中一個大股東的兒子，不能得罪。

  
「Peter，新玩具嗎？借我玩一下嘛，屁股看起來挺翹哦。」Nelson直接指住後方的Toby，用輕蔑的語氣問。被說成是玩具的那刻Toby緊緊抓住Peter的手，眼神也變得不友善起來，要不是因為身分的關係而不能動手，Nelson的手臂跟肩膀應該已經被Toby拆得脫臼了。

  
Peter臉上的笑容絲毫不減，他只是擺手示意，然後故意用吼的在Nelson耳邊說：「他是我男朋友。」而在他們周圍附近的人都聽到，驚呼連連。

  
「媽的，被擺了一道。」Toby跟Nelson不約而同地在心裡想，前者想直接把Peter踢進池裡，後者想趕快逃離現場，他爸的臉都被丟光了。Peter帶男朋友來派對這事很快就在會場裡傳得沸沸揚揚，Toby決定還是不要躲在Peter後面了省得被人以為他是個廢物小白臉，光明磊落的在他身邊一起走還能叨點光。

～

在意料之外的是Peter的酒量居然跟屎一樣糟糕，要不是Toby出面幫他擋了點酒大概他現在連路都不會走。從下車那刻Toby就一直小心翼翼的攙扶著Peter，發現他其實蠻重的，假如摔到地上就只有兩人同時扭傷腳踝的份。

  
終於將人架到電梯口了，Toby鬆了口氣，累得氣喘吁吁的他按下樓層，等待電梯爬升這個過程突然變得漫長起來。

  
「寶貝我想追你...去他媽的垃圾一見鍾情。」一字一句都盈滿醉意的話自Peter的口裡吐出，「我本來以為我只是一堆惰性氣體。」

  
「你就他媽給我老老實實的閉嘴吧，說少點垃圾話會死麼你？」才多少天而已，Toby有預感他們之間的天秤很快就會失衡，以肉眼可見的速度。

  
「你是不是還想拿槍轟我？」

  
「想的。」

 

「哈哈...」Peter扶著額頭大笑，「我真的以為自己是...」早已經醉得瘋瘋癲癲的他一身酒氣，高高在上的男人彷佛變成一個在路邊無所事事又大鬧路人的醉漢。Peter抱住Toby，像一個離不開娃娃半步的小男孩一樣，使Toby頓時覺得自己是個該死的保姆，而他忘了一個很重要的問題就是眼前這個人才28歲啊，比他小三年。

  
「什麼惰性氣體...」

  
「常溫下難以有化學作用的氣體，對不起呢，我這些理工科的人就只會說這些了，難怪沒妹子喜歡我。」Peter自嘲的說，整個人掛到Toby身上差點把他壓倒在地。

  
「是嗎？我連大學都沒上過。好了我們到家了。」Toby推開門的那剎那Peter就毫無預兆的突襲了他，雙手緊緊摟住對方的腰，還在狀況之外的Toby被Peter推倒在沙發上，而醉酒的那位在半清醒狀態之外還懂得用腳帶上門。

  
他坐在Toby身上肆意親吻他，甚至還解開Toby的褲子，掏出對方軟趴趴的陰莖。他含住Toby的性器，舌頭繞著頭部打圈，Toby看著自己的陰莖在另一個男人的嘴裡進出，感覺好不真實，很像一場聲色俱全的夢。很久沒碰過性事的他很快就射在Peter口裡，白色的液體色情地在Peter的口角溢出少許，他居然舔進口裡然後全數吞下。

  
「Toby，陪我洗澡。」沒有起伏的直述句，Toby知道自己在劫難逃只好點頭答應，扶起Peter免得他等下會摔死。

  
「寶貝，你知道嗎...你的精液很好吃...」

  
Toby本來已經打算答應了，Peter突然來了句那麼噁心的囈語惹得他無名火起：「滾你他媽自己洗，你踩到肥皂摔死算了我可不管你。」他把Peter推到浴室裡，憤怒得像是想把門拆開般用力關上門，嚇得一直偷偷好奇張望的Oli跑開了。

～

本來說好要Toby禁足的規定在他們同居後的第三天就消失了，Peter對他寵愛有加的同時也信任著，而且每天可以讓他帶Oli去散步，看著狗狗被他們養得越來越大隻的Toby也樂在其中。所謂被包養其實也只不過是晚上時被Peter當抱枕，更進一步的事除了喝醉那次之外就沒再發生過了。

  
而遠在德州的哥哥Tanner從弟弟說要去紐約的那天起就像是人間蒸發般杳無音訊，決定親自上去看看自己親愛的弟弟過得如何。

  
Toby跟Peter同居後的第125天，早在兩個月前Peter就已經偷偷把債務還清了。

  
Tanner依照Toby給的地址找到他們住的地方。

～

「你就考慮一下嘛，我那麼愛你。」Peter趁Toby在刷牙時從後緊緊抱住他，鼻尖磨蹭因穿了大上一號的低胸T裇而露出的肩膀。Toby一如既往的沒有搭理他，然而他為那個問題已經糾結好久了，又不知道該不該答應Peter，就算真答應了，要怎麼跟孩子們解釋清楚？站在自己的立場，Toby承認自己對Peter漸漸生出了好感，可是當孩子知道他們的爸爸是雙性戀後會有什麼感受呀。

  
門鈴響起，Toby咬住牙刷走到玄關那，身後還黏著一個稍微撩起Toby上衣搓揉他的小肚子的Peter。

  
Tanner與Toby後方的男人面面相覷，想都沒想先賞了對方的臉一拳。

  
「原來是你他媽搞上我弟！」

～

「......」Toby拿著被毛巾包裹的冰塊放到Peter的鼻樑上，希望可以止住那源源不絕的鼻血，他深吸一口氣，用怪責的語氣跟表情問：「哥，你幹嘛打人？」

  
「親愛的弟弟，我看到他在非禮你。」

  
「我男朋友怎麼非禮我？」

  
兩個人同時愣住，以為聽錯了，目瞪口呆的Peter拉了拉耳朵。Tanner脫下墨鏡用銳利的目光看著弟弟，再瞪向Peter，更兇狠的人Peter都見過了，唯有Toby的親哥哥才是真正讓他感到恐慌的人。

  
「我告訴你，你敢虧待我弟你就糟了。」

  
Peter執起Toby的手緊扣十指，大情聖又再上身：「我一定會親手把Toby抱進禮堂。」

  
「省省吧，你們誰上誰下都搞不清楚。」Tanner重新戴上墨鏡，準備推門而出。Toby頓了頓，緩緩開口：「嘿，我愛你。」

  
Tanner勾起嘴角露出幅度不大的微笑，回頭拍拍心口再指向Toby：「今晚的酒都算我的。」

  
哥哥離開後Peter才鬆口氣，他將Toby摟進懷中，低頭吻住他的額頭，Toby閉上眼用拙劣的技術回應Peter的愛意。

  
於是他決定不再逃避早晚都得面對的感情問題。

  
「Peter。」

  
「嗯？」

  
「沒想到你到現在都沒有捅過我屁股。」

  
「...我又不是變態。」

  
這還真是意料之外，Toby本來以為自己的角色就是那種陪睡的，沒想到Peter居然會以相戀的相處模式為前提，連狗都養了還不算是戀人嗎？連Oli都已經長得可以自己站起來開門了。

  
傍晚時分，Tanner打了通電話給Toby，見是他的親哥Peter自然就很放心把人交出去。

～

鮮少喝醉的Toby今晚不知怎的專挑烈酒來喝，喝到臉色潮紅的他已經解決了一杯又一杯濃烈的雞尾酒。

  
「喂你別再喝了。」Tanner推推Toby，Toby只是更用力的推回去，這孩子一定是受了點委屈才要喝悶酒吧，但又不肯說發生了什麼，假如是Peter強逼弟弟，他大可以讓Peter在曼哈頓的空中自由落體。可是又不像呀，眼神永遠都騙不過他，他們相愛到旁若無人呢。

  
於是Tanner只好拿走Toby的電話跑到外面安靜的地方打電話。

  
「我們在街口轉角的酒吧裡，你快下來把你的寶貝接回去！」然後他就掛線進去照顧弟弟了，他的弟弟現在看起來就是一個醉酒的小甜心，一不留神真的會被撿走。

  
Peter在吵雜紛亂的酒吧裡找到他們，相比之下Toby那已經算是喝茫了，趴在桌上睡著而不自知的他被背到背上，Peter跟Tanner交換過電話後就趕緊背著Toby回家。

  
「你這是幹嘛...」在電梯裡Peter看著顯示板上的數字，碎碎念道，稍稍清醒了一點的Toby睜開眼看著滿身大汗的Peter，小動物撒嬌似的在他的後頸上蹭了幾下，然後抱住他的脖子：「Peter...有兩個呀哈哈哈哈...」

  
現在Peter幾乎可以確定這傢伙喝醉後比喝醉的自己可怕一萬倍。

  
Peter將Toby的衣服脫乾淨後再把他放到浴缸裡，扭開水龍頭，好不容易鬆口氣時Toby卻伸出手拉住他的衣服。

 

於是他們泡了個一直泡不成的鴛鴦浴，Toby盤起腿坐在床上任由Peter拿著吹風機擺弄他的頭髮。「好了，乾了。」Peter放下吹風機，雙手抓住Toby柔軟的髮絲細心用梳子打理。

 

「Peter，你真的不想要我嗎？」從未離開過酒醉狀態的Toby瞇起雙眼湊到Peter耳邊，吐出的熱氣混和著酒氣，Peter往後移到床上，Toby卻是越來越進取，直接爬到Peter身邊像章魚一樣用手腳纏住Peter。

 

「不能乘人之危，我想你在酒醒時親口答應我，Toby。」Peter將Toby抱在懷中，雙手鉗制他的活動，不再讓他扭動叫嚷。Toby停下來，雙眸直直注視Peter：「我清醒得很啊，剛剛你幫我洗澡時我就已經醒了。」

 

Peter一臉茫然的看著Toby，所以現在是Toby主動引誘自己跟他上床嗎？Toby見對方怔住不說話，覺得這戲唱不下去了就掀開被子躺進去。

 

「寶貝，先乖乖睡覺吧。」Peter安撫似的拍拍Toby的頭，抱著他很快就睡了，連Oli跳到床上跟他們一起睡都不知道。

～

臉上濕潤粗糙的感覺把Toby叫醒，Oli壓在Peter身上然後湊到Toby面前舔他，某程度來說也算是蠻聰明的一種做法，一次叫醒兩個主人。

 

睡眼惺忪的Toby摸摸Oli的頭，轉身看了眼放在櫃上的手錶，原來已經是中午了。他坐起身打了個呵欠，走到廚房裡開了個罐頭放到Oli的盤子裡打算回去再繼續睡。

 

「Oli，乖，先去吃飯。」Toby抱住Oli親了親後放到地上讓飢腸轆轆的狗狗跑出去，自己倒在床上怎樣都睡不著了，只好靜靜看著身邊還在睡夢之中的那位。Peter緩緩睜眼，與注視自己的Toby對上了視線，「聽說有人昨天主動要我跟他上床，是誰呀？」

 

Toby認真思考了一下，想起自己好像在迷糊之間說過什麼「是不是真的不想要我」之類羞恥的話，果然還是不能喝到爛醉，一定會出事的。

 

「現在還想要跟我上床嗎？」Peter帶點玩味的笑說，他根本就壓根沒想過要在Toby不願意的情況下強上他，就單純是想逗逗對方玩而已。沒想到Toby居然就這個隨意的問題認真想了下，再認真的點頭。

 

這下輪到Peter的面色變了，他再三強調自己真不是逼他，Toby還是點頭點得很堅定，那就恭敬不如從命吧。倒是有一個條件，Toby希望夜晚才實戰，下午的時間先讓他熟習熟習一下，當然，Peter因為有要事要回公司一下，他也不會知道Toby用什麼方法熟習。

～

處理好那些煩人又弱智的客人後，Peter推拒了Seth的邀約趕回家，畢竟家裡還有個寶貝等著他呢。

 

於是Peter心情歡快的推開房門，卻看見屁股撅起，有一條俗氣的粉紅色電線垂在Toby腿間，這個人一定是塞跳蛋進去了。他有點生氣，自己連手指都還沒進入過Toby呢，為什麼是道具先——Peter在吃醋，吃一顆跳蛋的醋。

 

「啊、你回來了。」一聲呻吟從Toby的嘴角漏出，他紅著臉想要用被子遮掩自己光裸的下身時已經太遲了，床上的春光早已被Peter看個清光，而且還看他有點情動，自己的寶貝真可口。

 

「Peter，那...那個、拔不出來....」Toby困窘的扯了扯那根另一端深深埋在體內的線，不停震動的小東西一直在刺激著他的敏感點，Peter一副看好戲的樣子走到床邊，邊微笑邊俯視在床上維持一個姿勢不敢亂動的那位。

 

「等我洗完澡再說，你先乖乖趴著。」語畢，Peter就走進浴室，動彈不得的Toby暗暗罵了句「禽獸」，可惜那道木門將這句話隔絕了。

 

漫長的十分鐘過去，Toby已經稍微習慣了後方源源不斷的快感，甚至還有點為之上癮，眼角滲出的淚水打濕了枕頭，直到Peter從浴室裡出來才再度睜開濕漉漉的雙眼瞪住那個壞心眼的人。Peter把垂在額前的頭髮向後捋，然後將床頭燈扭暗，房間彷佛因此而升溫。他挑起Toby的下巴吻住對方微張又柔軟的唇分散他的注意力，空著的另一隻手握住線慢慢把跳蛋拉出來，當作祟的跳蛋終於離開體內時Toby鬆了口氣，獲救的雙腿立刻夾住Peter的腰身，今天的Toby特別黏人，對此Peter感到非常滿意，恨不得Toby天天這樣黏著他。

 

「Peter......」他輕呼愛人的名字，像樹熊一樣胸膛緊貼的緊緊抱住Peter，彷若一鬆手就會失去對方似的。Peter的手往上移，撥開他稍微長過眼睛的瀏海，心裡想著是時候要帶寶貝去剪頭髮了。眼下這個可口的男人在懇求Peter的服侍，食指在後穴淺淺的摸索抽插，仍然留有濕意的穴口排斥異物的侵入絞住Peter的手指。

 

「寶貝，你真緊...」Peter試著頂開緊緻的肌肉，Toby也很努力想要放鬆身體讓對方好好為自己擴張，他緊緊咬住Peter的肩頭，似是要將對方拆骨似的，惹得對方吃痛而低吼一聲。

 

好不容易第二根手指進去了，Peter幾乎也用上了半瓶潤滑劑，果然要享用處男的肉體也是要有一點毅力。Toby閉上眼，兩行清淚自眼角緩緩流出，Peter舔去微咸的淚珠，溫柔地撫摸、逗弄Toby胸前挺立的茱萸。淚眼婆娑的Toby咬住下唇，在Peter的前後夾攻之下漸漸泛起了情慾的漣漪，一波又一波的爽感自尾椎昇起，在腦內開花。

 

「啊——」Toby弓起身子，背部曲成一條好看的弧線，白濁落到他的小腹上。Peter抽出一直在Toby體內開拓的兩根手指再將上面的液體拈起，當作是潤滑劑連第三根手指一起送進濕潤的後穴裡。

 

基本上Toby也不會排斥了，看見自己的進度如此良好，Peter忍不住勾起嘴角微笑，再過一會這人的裡裡外外就會充滿自己的味道了......Toby稍微看了眼Peter腿間完全勃起的大傢伙，開始有點後悔答應讓他捅屁股。

 

「那，寶貝，我可以開始了嗎？」

 

Toby絕望地合起雙眼點頭，Peter擠了很多潤滑劑在自己的性器上，看著對方緊緻又可口的後穴慢慢將頭部含住吞入。身體由下至上被撕裂的痛感一點一點的襲擊Toby的神經，痛得他只好用雙手在Peter的後背上亂抓。

 

Peter見對方滿額冷汗，只好停下動作安撫他最愛的男人，最粗的那一截還在外面，他試著動了動，幅度淺而疏的抽送，偶而會碰到那一點。

 

「是、是那裡...Peter..」Peter將自己的性器完完全全推進去，裡面又溫暖又緊，像是有幾張小嘴同時吸吮柱身般，舒服得令他差一點就把持不住直接射在Toby體內，不過他本來就沒有打算採用內射之外的方案。

 

房間同時響起拍肉聲、水聲以及Toby的哭喊，痛感逐漸被爽感取代，一下一下結結實實的撞在敏感點上，Toby很快就繳出第二發高潮。Peter握住Toby誘人的腳踝將他向後壓，下身有節奏的律動，每一次都進到最深的地方。

 

「我...愛你。」Peter低下頭咬住Toby的唇，幾乎要咬出血來，然後就往Toby身體裡射出一股股熱騰騰的精液。

 

「我的腰痛死了。」回過神來後，Toby的第一句話。

～

「於是他真的向你求婚而你又答應了。」Tanner總是一如既往的喝著啤酒說。

 

「嗯哼。」

 

「他之前說過要親手抱你進禮堂。」沒想到居然會成真，一直都以為那些有錢人只是玩玩而已，現在大概要改觀了。

 

「He did it. 還逼我穿跟白痴一套的禮服。」然後回到家脫了禮服就直接上床，操得Toby聲音沙啞，腿都合不攏。

 

「你們兩兄弟真當我死了嗎？」牽著Toby的手的Peter無奈地說，他們前一句白痴後一句白痴聽得他真不是味兒。

 

「那是愛稱，愛稱！」微醺的Toby強調，握住Peter的手緊緊不放。


	7. 性轉AU：Inchoate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CP：Spock/Jamie Kirk （私設，官方漫畫的Jim性轉是Jane）  
> 分級：M  
> 聲明：不擁有他們、沒有H，因為重新填坑時忘了自己想寫什麼，在此土下座道歉。

「你到底會不會剪呀Spocky！！」Jamie坐在鏡子前，身上披著伴侶Spock對於她來說過大的制服，手舞足蹈的問。握住剪刀的Spock在Jamie身後挑起一邊眉，手有點抖，然而他覺得在自己的伴侶面前手抖是不合邏輯的。

  
瓦肯人乾咳一聲，拿起剪刀直接就是幾下，Jamie滿意地閉起眼免得被落下的髮絲刺到雙眼。

  
「好了。」Spock放下剪刀，撥弄他幫Jamie剪好的瀏海，現在他倆的髮型是一模一樣的了。Jamie鼓著臉頰用食指捲曲從鬢角垂下的兩撮頭髮，笑容漸漸在臉上展開。「愛你！」她從位置上跳起來，把衣服掛好在椅上後捧著Spock的臉在他的唇上吻了幾下，甚至還蹭上了一點女孩的唇膏。Spock用指尖把黏住的桃紅色唇膏擦去，雙手負在身後，等她噴好香水就去艦橋值班。

  
「走吧！」

  
Jamie抱著Spock垂下的手臂，向所有路過的船員打招呼，她可是宇宙第一的艦長啊，區區那幾百人的名字對Jamie來說簡直就是輕而易舉。

  
那位坐在企業號最高的位置上，帶領船員們一次又一次的從死門關前右滿舵避開死神的艦長早已成為星聯間的傳說。真是太好了呢，只要看到艦長的笑容就會使大家安心，而那位傳奇艦長今天的心情依然很好，因為進去艦橋之前Jamie拐了個彎走到食堂那順手帶了杯熱可可。

  
自動門向左滑開，帶著新髮型的Jamie打了個呵欠再拿著熱可可走到艦長椅上坐下。Spock自動自覺彎下腰湊到伴侶的臉旁，Jamie在對方的臉上留下一吻才開始拿著PADD工作。

  
「設定曲速一巡航模式。」

  
「Aye aye captain。」Sulu在面板上按了幾下，調低曲速引擎的功率。Jamie放鬆身子向後靠，一口氣喝完已經變得微涼的可可，杯子放到地上。她注視手裡的PADD越看越覺得有點不對勁，Jamie在心裡呼喊Spock的名字，對方立刻走到艦長的身邊。「你看，曲速場怪怪的，這裡跟這裡都多了條航跡，確定我們沒被人跟嗎？」她伸出指尖在屏幕上圈了兩個地方。Spock挑眉，接過Jamie遞上的PADD後瞇著眼仔細參詳，是多了條航跡沒錯，可是在星聯宙域裡誰會沒事跟著一艘高速星艦到處跑？

  
「Chekov，幫我調查一下我們的客人是否不速之客。」Jamie的指尖在PADD上飛舞，她把暫時所知的資料打進資料庫卻沒有找到符合的東西，這是為什麼？

  
「艦長，那個幽靈脫離我們的航線走了。」

  
「能把他的樣子拍下來嗎？放在紀錄裡。」Jamie靜下來後認真想了想，這一定是某個小鬼的傑作，死小孩又翹課跟朋友去玩，好啊，這下罪證被你的Chekov哥哥拍到了。

  
【Spocky，Spocky。】Jamie透過鏈接默唸。

  
【James已經跟我道過歉了。】

  
【那就好，過幾天休假我們一定要好好銬問他。那個...他的班主任是不是你認識的人？】

  
【肯定的，Sutta是與我同期畢業的同學。】

  
【那就拜託他一下，等James畢業後我會考慮把他拽上來免得我們擔心。】

  
然後Jamie轉過頭和Spock相視而笑，帶點暗示的咬了咬下唇再舔一下。Spock腦袋當機似的頓了頓，耳尖泛綠地轉身回到崗位上——剛剛腦袋裡一閃而過的畫面......

  
【想試試什麼是mind fuck。】

  
一隻熾熱的手撫到Jamie纖細的大腿上來回輕掃，外面一切事物慢起來，皮膚上那不屬於她的高溫使她不能集中注意力維持自己。Jamie閉上雙眼抿著嘴，Spock在她耳邊吹氣，說了一句她聽不太懂的瓦肯語。

  
然後一切回復正常，所有人都在做著手中的工作，沒有人發現他們的艦長臉紅得像盛開的桃花一樣。

  
一天就這樣平平穩穩的過去，Spock跟Jamie說過要去研究室看一下數值，本來期待跟伴侶吃個浪漫晚餐後再做些飯後活動的女孩只好捧著餐盒邊陪Spock做實驗邊吃。

  
哎呀，多久沒吃過Spock親手煮的飯了？Jamie用叉子戳著難以下嚥的蔬菜，突如其來地思念Spock給她做的飯菜。雖然說對方是個瓦肯跟人類的混血兒，但Spock烹調人類的食物依然有一定的水準，大概是過於溺愛伴侶的關係，當然這是Jamie的特享權利。

  
她托腮，看著正在專心注視顯微鏡的瓦肯人做起白日夢。好吧自己也不是個老阿姨，有點少女心是必須的，Jamie真的想開全艦廣播，大吼：「我的尖耳朵齊瀏海星人全宇宙最帥！！」

  
直到Spock整理好數據後走到她身後輕拍她的背，說：「T'hy'la。」

  
可以，單靠這一句Jamie就覺得自己快死了，瓦肯人簡直就是最性感的種族沒有之一。

  
Jamie歡快地跳起，挽著Spock的手臂跟往常一樣走到觀景甲板上，就這樣輕靠在欄杆讓Spock從身後抱著自己，這種擁抱總是使她覺得有安全感。

  
「T'hy'la，我們回去了。」

  
絢爛的星雲在Jamie眼底映照，眼裡容下整個宇宙的她，轉過頭贈了對方一抹意義深重的微笑。

  
「好，我先洗澡，你快點吃飯。」Jamie坐在床邊脫下長靴，與Spock的鞋子並列放在一起。

  
她隨性的哼起音樂，把衣服脫掉掛到架上再扭開水龍頭，溫熱的水灑到她的身上清洗一天工作積累下來的疲憊。沖洗過後，她從衣架上扯下那件以白色為主色，條紋和衣襟都是深藍色的水手連身裙套上，這件在地球上某家古著店裡尋寶尋回來的樸素衣服埋藏了兩人之間的許多或可笑或珍貴的回憶。

  
那時候的外星生物學課上，Jamie就是穿著這條裙子在Spock教授的眼皮底下翹起二郎腿還抱著胸以一副不可一世的囂張樣子睡著了，她發誓那真不是故意的是通宵喝完酒累到不行。結果學期末的時候平常分那一欄被Spock華麗地打了個零分，她也試過去找他理論，可惜的是分數沒有吵回來倒是吵了個瓦肯男友回來，然後她知道了瓦肯人超級記仇。

  
Spock永遠都不會承認自己為Jamie的魅力、口才、才華、使眼睛愉悅的曼妙身材以及她瑰麗迷人的雙眼深深折腰，然而現實就是這樣。

  
「Spocky，我好了！」Jamie從浴室跑出來，直接跨坐在伴侶的腿上，Spock也慣了對方一點都不淑女的行為，主動攬住她的腰。

  
「T'hy'la，我提議先與James聯絡。」Spock騰出一隻手擺好全息投影的裝置，電話鈴聲響了十幾秒後一個金髮中帶點粉紅，雙眸有幾分像Jamie的男孩出現在他們眼前。

  
James是他們進行某個任務時收養的孩子，他是那宗天災慘案的最後幾個生還者之一，那時候千鈞一髮之際企業號成功把躲在孤兒院避難所的幾個孩子傳送到艦上，幸好其他的孩子都有人領養，恰好James就被Jamie跟Spock帶走了。看James的髮色，他的生父母應該不是純種地球人。

  
「爸爸，媽媽。」稚嫩的嗓音從James的喉裡發出，然後他手舞足蹈興奮的說：「我組裝了Hikaru哥哥送我的生日禮物，好好玩！」

  
喔，是那個最快只能到曲速一的遙控飛機，不知道哪裡先開始的，最近很流行的小玩意。

  
「是嗎？過幾天你開始放暑假時媽媽叫爸爸來接你好不好？」

  
男孩高舉雙手跳起，大吼一聲「YEAH！」

  
「可是你要乖乖聽Sutta老師的話—」

  
「知道了，」James打斷Jamie的話，淘氣地做了個鬼臉，「因為Sutta老師會告訴爸爸。」

  
「James，我並不想拿這威脅你，但假如你能不要讓我們擔心，那是最好的。」

  
「好啦好啦，爸爸好囉嗦。」

  
Jamie彷佛看見Spock頭上掛上三道黑線，居然被小鬼嫌囉嗦了，瓦肯人被說是囉嗦，哈！

  
「那，我先睡覺囉！晚安！」James打了個呵欠，然後揮揮小手，再比了個V字手勢掛斷電話。

  
房間一瞬間回到寂靜，只有兩人交錯的呼吸聲，Jamie與Spock對視。

  
所謂眼與眼可以約會，可以觀雨落雨霽。

  
「你有沒有想過完成五年任務後我們該何去何從？」Jamie抱住對方總是溫暖的身軀，忽發奇想的問。

  
「我想回到學院當教授，我覺得應該參與James的青春期，畢竟他現在有了我們的伴隨。」聽畢，Jamie大笑，她想起那時候自己是怎麼跟教授杠上的，James一定會被他爸整得很慘。

  
「而且我覺得......」耳尖微微泛綠，Spock摸了摸Jamie的小腹，「我們應該給James一個弟弟或妹妹。」

  
好啊，這下狡滑的瓦肯人拋出一個Jamie真正不能拒絕的理由了。


	8. 後末日奇幻風AU：Moonlight Rhapsody

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CP：  
> ①騎士團團長！Zach（Zachary J. Quinto）/暫代國王！Chris（Christopher W. Pine II）②國師！Spock/真國王！Jim（James Kirk Pine）  
> 分級：Explicit  
> 聲明：不擁有他們  
> 警告：後末日奇幻風AU、ABO設定  
> 注意：私設精靈的語言跟相關的文化在這個世界都是已經失落的事物，只有Spock的家族還流傳著，所以才做到國師這個位置。
> 
> 又，兩兄弟都不想接手王位推來推去推了好幾年，Chris要安定人心要為大局著想只好先暫代這個位置，等Jim處理完他跟國師的事就回來接手。

二王子注視著那個舉手投足都充滿英氣，左手紋著優美如畫的紋身的他。在整個騎士團團員選拔下來，就覺得只有那男人很耀眼，只有他能吸引住二王子本來游移不定的目光，後來得知那人是Quinto氏的後人，那個以驍勇善戰聞名於世的家族。在Chris的成人禮上，管家決定讓在晉級考核裡獲得最高分的Zach擔任他的近身侍衛。

 

這是他們第一次相見，途中一直平安無事，一直到他們第五次相處，成人禮的時候事情才起了不一樣的變化。

 

那時候皇宮裡的大殿中全是一群又一群他從未見過又不認識的人，有些喜好杯中物的人喝多了就跑去花園吐，有些人在心裡打著如意算盤到處結識所謂的名門望族達官貴人。Chris坐在席上，看著打扮得雍容華貴的人們舉著酒杯在偌大的宴會廳裡來回走動交誼。大概每隔三至五分鐘就會有一個女子前來祝酒，希望可以結識到二王子，然而皇室一直都沒有對外宣佈他們家的雙胞胎王子都是Omega。

 

二王子應付那些人也應付得有些疲憊，直到有個喝到走路歪七扭八的女生坐到他面前，不斷說些曖昧的說話，又對他毛手毛腳，肆無忌憚地散發她那甜膩又放肆的求愛信息素。Chris也因為要飲其他人的敬酒而有點微醺，腦子完全轉不過來。

 

這時一直監視著那個女子的近身侍衛終於受不了，走近然後輕輕抓住她的手腕，用霸氣卻不霸道的信息素壓制女子，再以只有他們三人聽到的聲量有禮地說：「小姐，請尊重一下妳自己的身份。」

 

女子看了看那個侍衛，送了一個媚眼，然後站起走了。走了幾步，回頭對著站在二王子身旁的Zach說：「我會找人殺了你。」

 

Chris見她如此的無禮也就用力拍了桌面一下，猛地站起，指著那個不識趣的女子道：「放肆！他是我的人，在他的主子面前這樣說話也太不得體了。請趕快在我開始討厭你之前從我視線範圍之內滾、出、去。」

 

女子冷冷的看了兩人一眼，轉身離開，走路的姿勢也回復正常，應該只是個借酒裝瘋不知道哪家的大小姐。

 

「殿下，其實您不用為我而動火。」Zach握著佩劍單膝跪下低下頭，不敢直視他的主人，那位高高在上、充滿威嚴的王子。

 

「看著我。」

 

Zach聞言乖乖抬頭，直視Chris在燭光搖曳之下而變得深藍又深邃的雙眼。

 

「我不是說了嗎，因為你是我的人。」說畢，他清了清喉嚨，說：「今天時間也差不多了，希望各位都能夠盡興而歸。以下時間將交給我的兄長，由他帶領各位朗讀月亮禱文。」

 

在一旁跟Chris長得幾乎一模一樣的Jim微微點頭，站上高檯開始唸出禱文： _「吾等以Khonsu之偉名祈求溫柔的月光護佑世間眾人，免受夜魔及幻覺侵蝕。願日光順利降臨大地，讓一切黑暗邪魔之事俱可散去。」_

 

然後所有人向著月亮昇起的那方鞠躬，及後，Chris與他的兄長動身走到大門口，目送所有賓客離開。接著，他回頭向Zach招一招手跟他耳語，叫他在自己房間門外等他回來。君命難違，Zach口裡雖然是應諾，但心中卻是一沈，懼怕自己得罪了不該得罪的人然後對方會對自己做出什麼秋後算帳的事來，後來才發現是自己多慮了。那夜Zach站在門外約30分鐘才等到Chris。

 

面帶疲憊神色慢步過去的二王子推開房間的門，自己先走進去再讓Zach進去。關上門，Chris看見Zach那緊繃的面色自己都忍不住發笑，他叫對方放鬆一點不用那麼緊張，再起身去倒了兩杯水，向Zach遞上其中一杯。

 

「你，過來坐在床上，先喝口水，我們來聊一下天。你全名是什麼？」

 

「我...我是Zachary Quinto。」

 

「嗯，以後你私下只管叫我Chris就可以。另外如果我等一下睡著了你就幫我更衣吧。」

 

「殿下！這不是我這個身分可以做的事！」

 

「叫Chris。」他喝完最後一口水，把杯子放在床頭櫃上，連衣服都沒有換就直接躺平在大床上。

 

「是的，Chris。」

 

「為什麼會幫我？」Chris看著窗外隨風而飄的雲遮蔽月光。

 

「因為我的職責是保護您。」

 

Chris看了背著他的Zach一眼，嘴角上揚。

 

「說實話。」

 

「......您的第一次給那種女人實在是太浪費了。」

 

「你怎麼知道我是不是第一次？給你好不好？」

 

「在下沒這福氣，請殿下小心說話。」

 

「我說你啊，跟我說話不用那麼拘謹，我...我又不會吃人。」雙頰紅得發燙，連Chris都搞不清楚是他真的臉紅了還是酒精惹的禍。向來聰慧且明察秋毫的Zach自然注意到這微小又不自然的變化，頓了頓說：「Chris我累了，想先回去休息。」

 

「你今晚就睡這。」Chris指著身旁的空位。

 

「好吧。」這真的是騎虎難下了，Zach暗暗哀悼自己，然後一鼓作氣掀起被子躺進去，一直不敢直視身後那個特別熱情的人。

 

「你知道嗎？這種安全感是我二十三年來都從沒感受過的。」Chris閉上眼，右手纏上Zach的腰，被二王子碰到那一刻他簡直覺得自己快要窒息了，再加上那鑽進鼻腔的香味，身後那人聞起來就像森林裡高聳的松木。「別動...讓我抱一下吧，一下下就好。就當作是我的成年禮物好嗎？」有了酒精的加持連人都變得大膽起來，Chris說完這句後意識很快就墜落夢境裡。

 

本身被烏雲遮蓋的明月因風吹而再度露面，房間頓時亮起來。Zach感受著後抱他的二王子的呼吸起伏，突然感覺到一陣難以言喻的平靜。他聞著由Chris身上發出的那抹淡雅的松香享受難得的安寧，閉上眼，被Chris抱了一整夜。

 

Zach醒來時，發現自己成了主動摟腰的人，下巴還擱在二王子的頭上。他一時之間慌了起來，怕自己對二王子做了無禮的事，定神一看，對方還在熟睡，鬆了口氣。正打算安安靜靜的離開房間時，Chris醒了，他看著那個結實的背影，眼淚不知道為什麼就掉下來。可能他的離去是代表自己又要失去難得的安全感吧。

 

「Zach，留下來再陪我一下...」他哭著，好不容易說出一句完整句子。被叫到名字的男人回頭一看，看到那個平日威風凜凜的二王子不顧形象地大哭。

 

到底是怎麼樣的空虛感才會讓你如此的難過？

 

Zach看著泣不成聲的男生，感覺心裡好像泛起了異樣的漣漪，他想要保護和寵愛他。他走過去，爬上床跪在他面前用指腹替男生抹去眼淚。

 

「Chris，不要哭。」

 

「Zach，你知道嗎？你是第一個，我遇見的會替我說話的人。同時都是第一個可以在這房間逗留超過半小時的人。我只是怕你一踏出門口，我們就很難再見了。其實我都已經說得很明顯...你懂我意思嗎？我......我喜歡你啊。」一直小心翼翼地仰慕並愛著Zach的Chris終於把自己心裡的話說出。

 

「我懂。所以你不要再哭了好嗎？」

 

你這個混蛋啊，哭得我心都痛了。

 

「所以Chris，請讓我成為你的男人。如果你不嫌棄的話。」

 

「我怎麼可能嫌棄？我的Zachary那麼帥。」Chris湊上前緊抱Zach，然而看著地面的他臉上寫滿了計劃成功的狂喜，原來剛才的眼淚是假的。這時候的Zach還不知道自己的Omega是一個心機在某些方面極重的人，為了可以吃掉他簡直是無所不用其極。Chris伸手摸向對方的後背，在他的脊骨上輕撫，游移。

 

這手感不錯，Chris傻笑。

 

Zach反身壓在Chris身上，Chris會考慮一下立一條在床上不得使用近身格鬥技的規則。長期握刀而起繭的手指撫在頸後那從未被人染指過的腺體上，只要咬下去自己就是二王子的Alpha了......

 

「叫出來，我想聽你的聲音。」Zach的指尖惡意在腺體上摩蹭，Omega的弱點被Alpha逮個正著，身後的男人毫無意識地放出大量充滿情慾的信息素，Chris夾緊雙腿，身後的濕意卻越暈越開。看到臉色潮紅得不正常的Chris Zach覺得很意外，這個男孩......看起來讓人食指大動。

 

「現在可以先不要做那個嗎？」Chris別過頭難堪的閉上眼，大腿互相磨蹭，臉要多紅就有多紅。本來騎在對方身上的Zach翻到地上放開Chris，被自己的口水噎倒的他立刻坐起身猛烈地捂著臉咳嗽，似乎還沒習慣自己將來是要成為他人身下的Omega。Zach坐上床邊拍拍身子微顫的男孩的背，稍微好點了後Chris就依偎在Zach身旁，雙手執起男人因長年習武而留下很多道不同大小的傷痕的手注視。

 

「等你接了王位後我一定會當你的騎士，親手保護你。」他們十指緊扣，Zach將目光停留在倚靠在門邊的佩劍緩緩的說。生而為Quinto家的人，可以擔任主上的侍衛是莫大的榮耀，不過那些榮耀依然遠遠未及他們窮一生所追求的騎士道。

～

「由今天起Zachary Quinto將被正式任命為本國皇家騎士團團長，騎士團團長之任務為終身護衛本王。」Chris左手捧起一個頂部鑲嵌十字架象徵君權的金球，右手握著鑲滿寶石的劍用刀背分別拍了在地上半跪的Zach的肩兩下，代表君主已經授予他這個資格。

 

授權前夜。

 

「Zachary你啊是我的Alpha對吧，所以我不准你再覬覦其他人。趕快來服侍我。」Chris全裸的躺在床上，及肩的金色卷髮散在白色的床單上，指著站在床邊不知所措的男人輕聲的說，同時散發快將發情的濃烈松香信息素。

 

這磨人的Omega。

 

「如你所願，Chris。」Zach快要受不了，看著誘人的王感覺自己快要失控，體內天生就屬於Alpha的基因叫囂著，讓Zach趕快馴服眼前那個在外是賢明的一國之君，在內是一個不知天高地厚，準備被人標記的Omega。於是他爬上床，壓在Chris身上，灼熱的鼻息吐在對方長期不見陽光而嫩白的肌膚上。

 

「我准許你親吻我這裡。」他指著自己的鎖骨，吻下去，就是代表一生一世，他們國家的古老文化之一。Zach毫不猶豫就吻在對方凸出的鎖骨上，Chris抱著Zach，帶著喜悅的淚水從眼尾流下．將自己的下半生交付予他。

 

「標記我......」吞噬我。

 

Chris毫無保留地獻身，雙腿夾住Zach的腰磨蹭，磨得Zach的呼吸也變得粗重起來。Zach捏住Chris的大腿側使他一隻腳曲起，後穴分泌的液體滲出，在褲上留下淫靡的印記，他隔著布料用指尖逗弄搓揉Chris的穴口，逼得Chris仰起頭呻吟，不由自主的夾住發軟的雙腿。

 

「你看看你，都濕了。」Zach把Chris身上所有價值不斐的布料都脫下扔到地上或窗邊，欣賞著那泛著水光吐露芬芳，即將要容納、吞下Alpha的性器的小穴。被注視得面紅耳赤的Chris羞得用雙手擋住自己的眼，扭動精瘦的腰輕輕的說：「嗯...不要再看了......」卻不知道他的一舉手一投足在Zach眼中看來都是莫大的誘惑。

 

Zach掰開Chris的兩腿，托起他挺翹的臀部，伸出舌尖在穴口周圍繞了幾圈，對於那小小的地方百般撩撥。Chris顫抖著，甚至還咬起手背來，腳趾因快感而捲曲，雙眼緊閉不願張開面對這羞恥的場面。「小處男，果然是小處男。」Zach低笑，解開褲子將礙事的東西踢開，拉起Chris的手強迫他觸碰自己又粗又長的陰莖，沉甸甸的手感與那過分熾熱的溫度在Chris的手心流淌，等一下就要被那東西插......Chris不禁懷疑自己會不會被猙獰的Alpha性器弄到痛暈。

 

「Zachary...我...害怕，嗯，有點害怕。」Chris低頭，像是在責備自己般。Zach伸手安撫，摸了他的頭髮幾下，直到他不再排斥準備被愛人標記。「沒事的，不用怕。」Zach低頭吻住Chris的嘴唇，舌頭探進微張的口裡，Chris閉眼一手撫上對方的臉頰上，他趁機把食指慢慢滑進去，敏感的腸道立刻就纏上Zach的手指使他進退兩難。

 

「喂你太緊張了。」Zach離開Chris的唇瓣，用力打了手感完美的屁股一下。Chris委屈地調整了自己的姿勢，抱著自己的大腿向胸前壓，使得可口誘人的小穴在Zach面前一覽無遺。羞澀的他咬著下唇，注視Zach的一舉一動，Zach一次把三根手指一起插到後穴中，撐開緊緻的甬道，按壓使Chris忍不住尖叫的敏感點。對於性愛的需求漸漸多於惶恐，Chris哭起來，央求Zach進入他，貫穿他。

 

「別哭啊，乖。」語畢，Zach抽出水淋淋的手指，將Chris的液體均勻塗抹在性器上，碩大硬挺的龜頭抵住從未被使用過的嫩穴慢慢頂進去，直至整根嵌入。

 

房間裡的松香正濃郁，撩動著兩人的思緒，溫熱的腸肉夾緊Zach，他挺身操開纏住自己的桎梏，每一下都不偏不倚的撞到Chris的深處，甚至還深入得碰到身體裡最隱密一處，生殖腔的縫口。

 

「Zachary......」Chris抱著Zach低呼他的名字，雙手在他的後背上亂抓。Zach額上的汗水沿髮尾落到Chris的胸膛上，粉紅色的乳首連同那一片滑嫩的肌膚反射著汗水的水光。他抱著隨便玩玩的心態按壓揉捏Chris的乳尖，巍巍挺立的乳頭在焦灼的空氣中伴隨Chris的抖動而輕顫。被快感席捲全身的Chris早已經射得小腹一塌糊塗，金色且稀疏恥毛沾上白濁，初次高潮過後的陰莖很快又再勃起，隨Zach每次抽插而晃動。五感同時被挑撥，Chris只能張開口發出沙啞的呻吟。

 

「啊...還要更多......Zachary..」Chris任由男人擺佈自己，於慾海中浮浮沉沉，唯有對方厚實的背是唯一一根浮木，「嗚...那是什、唔！」Zach漸漸撞開生殖腔，從未體驗過這種感覺的Chris雙眼上吊，呼吸加快。

 

Zach忍住在生殖腔裡灌滿Chris的衝動，拔出已有少許成結跡象的陰莖，把Chris翻個身讓頸後的腺體朝天才繼續抽插。汁水淋漓的生殖腔逐漸打開，緊緊裹住Zach的性器，只要在那射精......再加上完成標記的動作，一年後就能從Chris粉嫩的乳頭中喝到他的奶......

 

抱著要把Chris幹到懷上王子或公主的念頭，Zach在生殖腔裡成結然後噴灑熱燙的精液，一下一下的澆灌在肉壁上，Chris尖叫，津液自合不攏的嘴角流下，湛藍的雙眼閃著淚光。「我要標記你了。」Zach拋下一句，毫不留情就咬在腺體上，Alpha的信息素與氣味融入Chris的靈魂之中，今後再也離不開這個男人。

 

不知道過了多久後，Zach拔出結已經消退的陰莖劇烈地喘氣，曲起指節敲敲Chris的頭，他這才回過神來。

 

「你射進去了？」Chris深吸一口氣問。

 

「嗯？是啊。不然呢？」

 

「我要殺了你！！！」他用僅有的力氣一腳踢在Zach身上，不料卻被對方抓住腳踝：「你要是真殺了我的話我看你就沒性福沒幸福了。我幫你，等下我們去浴室。」

 

Chris有點艱難的坐在床上，抱著膝蓋雙眼直視Zach：「Zachary Quinto，你是否願意與我結為終身伴侶，就算我不能冠夫姓也與我走過下...走過下半生？」

 

嗯，是我太愛你了所以才想你只服侍我一人，將你任命成騎士團團長只是想你天天待在我身邊。對你惡言相向是警告你不要碰其他人，也就是說只能碰我。我都獻身獻成這樣了Zachary Quinto你就答應我啊。

 

Zach看著一國之主臉上的表情變了又變，大概也知道Chris在想什麼。

 

「我願意一輩子成為專屬Christopher Pine的騎士，親手保護你。」

 

Chris一聽到他的Alpha輕易地回答了他心中徘徊已久的問題時，樂得主動緊抱著他的手，語帶興奮的說：「我們三個月後向全國宣布婚事好嗎？明天就去找裁縫師替你度身。」

 

「這樣會不會太趕？」

 

「唔...」Chris若有所思地想了一下，三個月其實已經足夠頒布所有事情，只是量身定制的婚服需要一個半月的時間，「我們這其實已經算是先斬後奏了，不過總比哥哥那時好。」

 

哥哥是喝醉之後被發情的國師折騰了三個夜晚，宣布婚事後舉國譁然，不少少男少女都夢碎，只有老臣子們恨不得抱著Spock轉圈，終於有人要收了Jim那小惡魔了值得慶賀。

 

「忍不住想要快點讓全世界知道我是你的......」Chris抱得更緊，就像黏人的小貓抱著人類的手臂一樣。Zach聽畢笑得燦爛，橫抱起筋疲力盡的Chris走到浴室裡沖洗，趁Chris在浸浴時順便命人把床單換掉再把他抱回床上。

 

Zach撫著Chris柔軟的頭髮，眼神柔和得像水般，已經分不清到底是誰寵愛誰。Chris突然心血來潮，在Zach手臂上的紋身咬了一口，留下一個齒印。

 

「乖，睡覺呀。」Zach親暱地輕輕敲了Chris的頭頂一下，惹得對方有點不滿，皺起眉頭咬著下唇的盯住他。「好好好，不乖不乖，快點睡覺！」拿Chris沒轍，Zach只好直接將手掌蓋在他的眼皮上，要他快點睡覺，好好休養身體。

 

被Alpha的信息素包圍的Chris獲得一夜好眠，Zach抱了Chris一整晚，彷彿他的Omega就是一個散發松香的人形抱枕。

 

於是就這樣決定了要結婚，基本也要去拜訪哥哥一下告知，Chris穿起喬裝用的長袍戴好幾乎遮去半張臉的帽子跨上馬，坐在Zach身後低下頭，不敢東張西望，是怕被人發現他倆偷跑出去。

 

兩人騎馬騎到城西寧靜的郊野，甫進門就看到那個本來應該是國王的人躺在國師Spock的大腿上，毫不在乎形象的張開嘴等待國師餵食葡萄。

 

Chris嘴角一勾，臉色難看得像吃了土一樣，特地在Zach耳邊提高音量，字正腔圓的說：「真不知道為什麼我哥會跟國師搞上了。」

 

「不如你也告訴我你怎麼和皇家騎士團團長搞在一起吧，混球。」Jim微笑著站起身，向Chris大吼。「混你個屁球你個頭！我們是真愛！」Chris指向Jim，兩人欲要衝上前開打，幸好Zach及時抱著他的腰箝制Chris的動作，免得他們真的打起來時成為全國新聞。

 

果然是一起相處十幾年的兄弟，一見面就一副想要幹架的樣子，看著兩個長得一樣的雙胞胎吵架很挺有趣的。Zach與Spock對視一眼，前者尷尬地聳了聳肩。

 

「你有什麼屁趕快放，不要妨礙我和Spock啪啪啪。」Jim回到沙發前坐下，一邊抱胸一邊翹起二郎腿。

 

「原來是你他媽害國師每天都這麼累嗎？Zach你別阻止我，我今天就要把這個人打到重傷看他們啪個毛！說，你們一天幾次？」

 

「三次。」

 

「原來是三次啊？哼，哥，我不想再當國王了，你回來當好嗎？哼哼看你還怎麼和Spock啪。」

 

「那我們就在王座上......」Jim理了理頭髮，用淡定的聲線道，「不過這本來就該是長子的責任，當初為了和Spock結婚，把這責任推了給你五年是我的錯。」

 

「不了，我們國家不太需要精蟲衝腦的國王。」

 

這時Spock開口，他向Chris行了個禮，將手心置於胸前，稍為彎腰：「請放心將王位交給Jim，我會一直在旁邊協助。」

 

聽到Spock的承諾就放下心頭大石，Chris點頭，牽起Zach的手離開哥哥的家。

TBC


	9. 魔王與獵物AU：魔王的午餐

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CP：魔王！Zach/有點魔性的人類！Chris

有著紅色皮膚，頭上長羚羊角的公爵在Zach面前恭敬地彎腰說：「殿下，我們為你送上食物，請好好享用補補身子吧。」隨後大殿的門被推開，一個被五花大綁的男人被扔到地上，還向前滾了好幾下。「唔...好痛。」Chris努力地坐起身，環顧周圍，華麗的宮殿裡最中間坐著的那位居然是自己的砲友Zachary Quinto，長著角的Zachary Quinto。

  
走在下班的路上突然被打暈綁起帶到奇怪的世界，一臉茫然的Chris此刻才實際意識到自己的處境有多危險，因過度恐慌而流下眼淚的他朝Zach大喊：「我讓你操了那麼多遍你要把我吃掉嗎？」

  
殿裡的人竊竊私語，原來殿下遲遲不肯娶妻是因為有眼前這個人類的存在，而且一直瞞著大家與人類約砲，明明人類只是食物，為何會為他著迷呢？

  
「男的也好啊，不會懷孕......」鳶頭人身的伯爵幽幽地說，引得所有人投來驚訝的眼神，偌大的空間瞬間又變得靜謐起來，大家靜候著王的決定。Zach看了雙手被束縛在後，側躺在地上面無表情的Chris一眼說：「今天到此為止吧，散會。」然後待所有人離開後，從王座站起走向Chris身邊橫抱起對方。

  
思緒依然模糊的Chris在Zach懷裡睡著，替他的雙手鬆綁後，Zach將Chris放到自己的大床上，為他蓋上被子，再推開窗注視外面紅色的天空靜靜思考要怎麼跟對方解釋這一切。

  
熟悉的煙味流竄在空氣鑽入鼻腔，Chris緩緩睜開眼，收起頭上一雙角的Zach倚在窗邊吞雲吐霧，身上卻依然是那套幾乎全黑，有點像吸血鬼穿的衣服。

  
「Zach。」他試探性地叫了眼前男人的名字，Zach掐滅煙頭，走到床邊。失去安全感的Chris抱著枕頭退到床邊的角落，淚眼汪汪用無辜的眼神看著Zach問：「你要吃掉我嗎？」

  
「我不會吃掉你，絕對。可是你暫時也沒有辦法離開這了，身體會受不了。」他嘆了口氣回答，脫下衣服爬上床抱住Chris，在對方耳邊低語：「來一發嗎？」

  
反正都沒事做，Chris答應，轉身吻住Zach。

  
想要進去送晚餐給兩人的僕人聽到那一陣又一陣煽情的叫聲後只好聳聳肩加快腳步離開現場，差點不小心就推開門了呢。

  
躺在Zach身上喘氣的時候Chris的肚子發出了咕嚕嚕的尷尬聲音，兩人對望一眼大笑，Chris從Zach的身上滾下躺在對方的臂彎裡：「餓了。」

  
「你還怕我嗎？」

  
「哦？不怕。我為什麼要怕你？」

  
「明明剛剛就怕得要死。」Zach暗暗思忖，然後揉了揉Chris的頭，穿好衣服找人準備食物。

  
僕人將熱騰騰的晚餐端上，Zach趁著有時間向Chris解釋了所有事：「Chris，那個......我真不是有心瞞你的，你會被綁來完全是意外，我忘了向你下標記，老實說人類對於我們來說是食物，不過我是不吃人的，只是偶爾喝點血，情況就像你們有些人吃素一樣。噢對了，人類在三十天內不可以穿梭兩界超過兩次，這樣對身體的負荷太大了，所以你要在這裡待一個月。而且為了保護你你一定要跟在我身邊，你在這裡就跟行走的鮭魚刺身一樣，很容易就會被吃掉，以後操不到你的屁股怎麼辦？」

  
Chris翻了個白眼說：「謝謝我還不知道我的屁股有那麼重要呢。」然後絞盡腦汁試著消化Zach那段話，同時慶幸自己居然被翹臀救了一命。

  
睡了一覺後所有睡意消失殆盡，Chris坐在陽台一邊用吸管吃果凍，一邊注視永遠都是赤紅色的那片天空，還有彷似深淵凝視眾人的黑月。「你想在我的國度看看嗎？」Zach從後抱住他的腰，熾熱的鼻息噴在他的耳後，對方聞言點頭。

  
Zach換上外出穿的衣服，站在窗邊，牽著Chris的手往窗外踏出一步。他們沒有墜下，在空氣中好像有無形的力量承托他們的身體一樣。一步一步，腳下的城市盡收眼底，兩人在不知不覺間十指緊扣。站在塔尖上，Chris的雙眸宛如藍寶石般耀眼，Zach看得出神，下一秒雙唇就貼上雙唇。「唔？」Chris覺得意外，畢竟那傢伙從來都沒有主動吻過自己。

  
「忍不住。」

  
「你就直接說，我等著呢。」Chris狡滑一笑，指尖在對方的手掌上搔了幾下。Zach低聲說了一串Chris聽不懂的話，再把他擁入懷裡，力度之大像是要將Chris一直禁錮般。

  
「快點標記我，不然下次又要被抓來這了。」Chris壓低聲線說，到處游移的手挑起Zach的下巴，整個人幾乎完全壓在Zach身上。Zach伸手探進Chris的褲子，抓住那片令他魂牽夢縈的臀肉。

  
「你知道我為什麼每次都要戴安全套嗎？」

  
Chris搖頭，自己曾經研究過這個問題卻想不出個所以然來，也就放棄了。

  
「那是對自己真正深愛的人才能做的事。」

  
「可是想要喜歡的人的...嗯...是本能啊。所以你就標記我好嗎？」

  
Zach看著對方沈默不言，橫抱起Chris回到寢室，月亮見證兩人相識相戀。

  
第二天早上辦公時間，Chris直接坐在Zach身旁，聽著爵侯報告自己領地的政事。眾人非 常意外，一般認為只有魔王的正妻才可以坐在他的身旁，才一晚而已就已經發生了這麼多事了，底下的人交頭接耳，而有些嗅覺敏銳的種族已經在Chris的身上聞到了魔王的氣息。

  
聽過所有人的報告後Zach立刻揮手示意散會，轉身牽起Chris的手離開大殿。

  
「他們應該聞到你身上的氣味了。」

  
「哦？是噢？那就不會被當成食物看了是不是？」

  
「才不...你聞起來更香了。」Zach將跳到嘴邊的話嚥回去。


End file.
